In His Shadow
by LilPurpleMonkey
Summary: Beck was cast as a main character in a movie based off of a popular book series and has left Hollywood Arts and his friends behind. Tori regrets not telling Beck how she feels about him before he left, she knows that once the movie comes out there will be no chance for them to be anything other than friends. She'll forever be in his shadow unless she can make it in Hollywood too.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there everybody this is my first attempt at a Victorious fanfic. Ever since I watched Tori Goes Platinum I've been inspired to write a Beck and Tori story and well I finally found my topic last night when I couldn't sleep. I hope you guys enjoy the first chapter.**

**I don't own Victorious.**

**In His Shadow**

**Chapter One- A Little too Late**

Tori tried not to look at the empty chair that had been unofficially reserved for Beck, it only served as a reminder that he was no longer at Hollywood Arts. The rest of the class shuffled in, Sikowitz climbed in through the window, the bell rang, and class went on like usual. Watching Jade and Andre perform one of Sikowitz's skits reminded Tori of all of the times she and Beck had stood up in front of the class and performed whatever their teacher asked them to. It had been a while since Tori last acted something out for the class, after finding out that she and Robbie didn't make a good pair Sikowitz had started using Andre and Jade for all of his skits.

"Oh!" Cat squealed interrupting Jade and Andre mid-sentence.

"What is it Cat?" Tori asked knowing that with Cat it would be something silly or something about her brother or both.

"What's what?" She asked looking at Tori with a confused expression on her face.

"You squealed." Andre sighed.

"Oh yeah I did." Cat giggled.

"Why!" Jade yelled.

"Because the trailer for Beck's movie is out on Splashface." She said pointing to Robbie's PearPad. "Robbie showed it to me while Jade and Andre were yelling at each other, I don't like it when people yell at each other it makes me faint."

"They were only acting Cat." Robbie said.

"Put it on the TV." Tori said to Sikowitz, not bothering to hide the excitement in her voice.

Sikowitz motioned for Jade and Andre to take their seat, he started to hook up his computer to the TV and Tori could see that he too was excited to see the trailer. He had Cat type in the name of the movie and sat down in Beck's empty chair. She made the video full screen before hitting play.

_The trailer opens with a shot of the main girl Cassie Rhea in her light blue Pairing Banquet dress, she's looking at her best friend Xavier as he walks toward her. Together they walk into the banquet hall. The next scene shows Cassie being Paired with Xavier and the reaction of everybody in the hall, no one from the same Province got Paired together. The following morning Cassie uses the microchip that contains Xavier's information, Xavier's face disappears and for a second before the screen goes black Cassie sees the face of her friend Ky, Beck's character. The next couple of scenes are flashes of Cassie working, hanging out with Xavier, going to school, and hiking with Ky. The trailer ends with her and Ky sitting at the top of a hill, he's writing her name in the dirt with a stick and she's watching him intently. _

_The screen fades to black and Cassie Rhea's voice says, "__The Society has left nothing to chance not what we will eat, the jobs we will have, or the people we marry. The Society knows best, don't they?"_

"Well that was an interesting trailer." Sikowitz said standing up and walking back to the front of the classroom. "Now read chapters four and five and study robots."

"But we already studied robots." Robbie said and the class nodded in agreement.

"You did I remember nothing but fine your assignment now is to answer the age old question, to be or not to be? Class dismissed." Sikowitz said walking out of the classroom before anyone could question his bizarre homework assignment.

Tori texted Beck telling him that they had watched the trailer in class and that it looked amazing. She had been used to him texting her back right away but ever since he left his replies were coming later and later, even though she knew this it still disappointed her when her phone didn't vibrate right away. She sighed and followed her friends out of the door.

"He's too busy for us." Jade said bitterly when she noticed the look of disappointment on Tori's face. Jade took Andre's hand, looked into Tori's eyes, and said, "We can't wait for him forever because we have lives to live too."

Tori, Cat, and Robbie watched as Jade dragged Andre to their next class, the three of them looked at each other before Cat skipped toward her costume design class. Tori followed Robbie to their class. She spent the class period moving her lips but not singing, she wasn't in the mood to sing. Beck was going to be a movie star, she was going to support him in anyway she could like he did for her when she sang at the Platinum Music Awards, its what friends did for each other after all. That's all she could ever be to Beck now, a friend, no matter how much she liked him, no matter how much she regretted not telling him her feelings before he left and after Jade told her that she was okay with them going out. All they could be was friends because he was going to be famous and she was still just a student at Hollywood Arts, it was a little too late for any kind of relationship with Beckett Oliver.

* * *

It was past midnight when Tori's phone rang. Groggily she got out of bed and turned on the lights. She walked over to her desk and pulled her blue PearPhone off of the charger. She turned the lights back off and walked back to her bed in the dark, she hit her knee on the bedside table and wondered why she didn't put her phone there. Beck's reply sat in her inbox and despite the pain she was in she smiled and opened the message.

**Beckett:** Thanks Tor. So glad u liked it. Was worried no one would.

**Tori:** Why worry ur a great actor :)

**Beckett:** First movie jitters I guess

**Tori:** This is not exactly ur first movie u were in Miss Fire

**Beckett:** U got me there Crystal Waters

**Tori:** So Waiter #1…what r u doing up so late?

**Beckett:** Talking to my dear friend Tori Vega

**Tori:** I'm Crystal Waters is there someone else in your life now? ;)

**Beckett:** Hahaha no its only u. Guess what?

**Tori:** What is it Beckett?

**Beckett:** I'm going to be on the Ellen Show.

**Tori:** OMG! That's so awesome. We'll probably watch it in class.

**Beckett:** Or in person.

**Tori:** What?

**Beckett:** I might be able to pull some strings and get u guys tixs to the show

**Tori:** :O

**Beckett: **Hey Tor I have an early day tomorrow so…

**Tori: **Yeah I have school and a long rehearsal tomorrow. Good night Beck.

**Beckett: **Good night Tori.

She fell asleep with a smile on her face, it may not have been a long conversation with Beck but any conversation was better than none at all. A couple hours later she woke up to Trina's singing and knew that it was going to be another long day.

**SO what did you guys think? Should I continue or hang my head in shame? haha The movie Beck's in is called Paired and its based off of a series of books. The real life version is called Matched by Allie Condie and its an amazing series. I don't own that either it belongs to Miss Condie. **

**Please review (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there guys thanks for all of the reviews and support. Here's chapter two and Im not quite sure how I feel about it. I hope you guys like it.**

**I don't own Victorious.**

**In His Shadow**

**Chapter Two- Missing Someone Hurts**

_Beck stared down at his phone, he was waiting for a phone call and the wait was killing him. Just so he had something to do he opened his locker and arranged the books from tallest to shortest. He looked down at his phone again, nothing. He raised the volume all the way up and started playing Bubble Burst just to keep his mind off of the phone call he was waiting for. He heard a locker door slam shut and looked up from his game to see who joined him in the otherwise empty hallway. Tori caught sight of him and started toward him, she was no longer wearing the red top she had been wearing in Sikowitz's class instead she was wearing a light grey tank top. There was a visible stain on the front of her shirt._

_"Hey Beck." She said cheerfully._

_"Tori Vega, what are you doing out of class?" he asked quitting his game and focusing all of his attention on her. "And why is there a coffee stain on your shirt?"_

_"__Ryder spilled his coffee all over me, it was an accident really we bumped into each other. Andre's going to give me his sweatshirt to wear, I just have to wait for him to get out of class." Tori said looking down the hallway expectantly._

_"Tori I really don't think that it was an accident." Beck said pulling his extra shirt off of the hook and handing it to her. She quirked her eyebrows at him, he shrugged and said, "It's warm outside, you'll overheat in a sweatshirt."_

_"Right thanks, why do you have an extra shirt in there anyway?" Tori asked texting Andre that she no longer needed his sweatshirt._

_"Oh you know, you never know when you'll be in dire need of a shirt." Beck said with a shrug._

_"Maybe I should put an extra set of clothes in my locker." Tori said pulling Beck's dark grey t-shirt on. "So what are you doing out of class Beckett?"_

_"Well if you must know I'm waiting for an important phone call Victoria." Beck said looking down at his phone for the umpteenth time. "I auditioned for this movie, they're supposed to call me today and tell me if I got the part or not."_

_"Oh wow what movie?" Tori asked her brown eyes widening with excitement._

_"It's called Paired and its based off of the book by Ellie Conway. Its set in an almost perfect dystopian future where everything from your free time to the number of children you can have is controlled. According to Cassie, the main character, it's the way things should be. Ever since Cassie was a little girl she's dreamed about her Pairing Banquet where the Society will pair her with her eventual mate. She's paired with her best friend Xavier and is very happy about it but her happiness is short-lived when she discovers that there's another boy that she could have been Paired with under different circumstances. Her grandfather dies the next day and it is this and her confusion that lead her to start to doubt the Society." Beck said glancing at his phone again. "I auditioned for Ky, the other boy that Cassie could have been Paired with."_

_"Oh my gosh Beck this is a...__" The phone rang and both Tori and Beck stared at it. "Answer it!" _

_Beck nodded and answered the phone. Tori watched him walk back and forth as he talked to whoever was on the other end of the phone. She tried to read his emotions but Beck was an expert at keeping his emotions in check. He thanked the person and turned to an expectant Tori._

_"Well did you get the part?" Tori asked anxiously._

_"I got the part." Beck said picking Tori up and spinning her around. He set her down, put his hands on her shoulders, and said, "I'm going to be a main character in a movie series."_

_Tori screamed and threw her arms around his neck and wound her legs around his waist, "You're going to be a movie star!" _

_"I am." He said._

_"Woo!" Tori said untangling herself from him. "We have to celebrate!"_

_"You up for an early lunch?" Beck said closing his locker and picking up Tori's bag._

Tori was brought out of her thoughts by a rubber ball hitting her face, she looked up at Sikowitz he was standing on the stage the new kid Jack stood by his side. They were both waiting for Tori to snap out of her daze. With a nervous laugh Tori stood from her seat and joined Jack on the stage. Sikowitz told them that they were to play Piper and Nate, best friends who secretly love each other and are dealing with Nate's decision to join the army.

"Piper listen to me, please." Jack's character Nate said in pleading tone.

"Why Nate, so you can tell me what you already told me?" Tori said pulling away as he reached for her. "You're going to go and there's nothing I can do to stop you."

"Piper," Jack said grabbing hold of Tori's wrist and turning her so that she was facing him. He brought his thumb underneath her chin and tilted her head up so that she was looking into his sky blue eyes. Softly he said, "Tell me what's really bothering you."

"I'm scared Be-Nate." Tori said quietly. "What if you don't come back?"

"I'm coming back Pipes, after all I have someone to come back to." Jack said using his thumb to brush the tears Tori didn't know she was sheading.

"What if you come back and you're not the same?" Tori sobbed.

"Piper..." Jack started.

Tori threw her arms around his neck and said, "You're my best friend and I can't live knowing that there's a chance you won't come back."

"This is something I have to do Piper." Jack said wrapping his arms around Tori and running his hands through her hair. Tori nodded into his chest and tried to calm herself down. "I will do everything I can to come back to you because I love you Piper."

"I love you too B-Nate and I don't want to have regrets. I'm ready," Tori said pulling away. She looked at a very confused Jack. "Ask me again."

The confusion on Jack's face disappeared and he dropped down to one knee. "Piper Macbeth, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes." Tori said.

The bell rang and before anyone could say anything Tori grabbed her stuff and walked out of the Blackbox Theater. She walked into the bathroom and splashed water onto her face. The scene they were performing hit too close to home, the only difference was that Piper got the guy before he left and Tori let just him go. Missing him hurt much more than she ever thought it could.

"Get a hold of yourself Tori." She said to her reflection.

* * *

Beck's phone vibrated for the fifth time, he excused himself from the table making up some excuse about having to use the restroom. He had five text messages from Robbie, Rex, Cat, Jade, and Andre. Robbie's message had a link to a video on The Slap. Rex asked him if he watched the video and if he agreed that Tori was whack. Cat's message said that Tori was starting to worry her. Jade's message said to answer the damn phone more often. Andre's said to call him.

Beck watched the video, it was of Tori and some blond guy performing a rather emotional scene. He had always been able to tell when Tori was acting and watching the video he could tell that the tears she was sheading and the emotion behind her words were real. She would pause before saying the male character's name as if trying to remember what it was. He caught a couple of times when she'd start saying his name. He watched as she practically ran out of the theater in tears.

His phone started to ring, he smiled as he heard Tori's voice sing the chorus to _Make it in America_, she had set it as his ringtone the day he found out he got the part because according to her he was making it in America. Andre's picture flashed repeatedly and after a couple of seconds he answered the phone.

"And the big movie star finally answers the phone." Andre said in a joking manner. Beck could hear Jade in the background yelling curses at him. "Easy girl, he probably knows he's been neglecting his best friends."

Hearing Andre say it out loud made his stomach churn with guilt. "Hey man what's with the group effort to get me to answer the phone."

"Vega misses you and at first seeing her so sad brought me joy but now I can't take it, it no longer brings me joy." Jade growled into the phone. "Do something about it!"

"I told you I'd handle this." Andre said.

"Too bad!" Jade yelled hanging up the phone.

A couple minutes after his not so enlightening phone call with Jade and Andre his phone vibrated. It was a text from Andre.

**Andre: **Call Tori or better yet go visit her when u have time.

**Beck: **I will.

He meant it he was going to go see Tori right after he finished dinner with his co-stars and the director.

**Well there it was so please review and tell me what you thought. Thanks to all of those who reviewed last time it made me want to give you this chapter as quickly as possible. Please review and I'll see you guys next chapter. (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there guys thanks for all of the reviews and support, I'm really surprised I never thought the sotry would get that many reviews so quickly so thanks. Here's chapter three and Im not quite sure how I feel about it. I hope you guys like it.**

**I don't own Victorious.**

**In His Shadow**

**Chapter 3- Waiting For Her**

"Tori! Get the door!" Trina yelled from downstairs.

Groaning Tori closed her laptop and walked out of her bedroom, it was beyond her why Trina couldn't get up from the couch and open the door herself. Tori was at the bottom of the stairs when the doorbell rang again, Trina turned around and yelled at her to open the door. Tori didn't bother to stifle her laughter at the sight of her older sister's face.

"Trina you have enough avocado on your face to make four bowls of guacamole." Tori laughed.

"I want to keep my skin free of blemishes." Trina said in a tone that suggested that Tori should have known why she had caked four bowls' worth of avocado on her face. "Answer the door."

"Why don't you get it?" Tori asked walking toward the door.

"My toes aren't dry, duh." Trina said pointing to her freshly painted toenails. "I'm hungry."

"Grab some chips then and eat some of the avocado off of your face." Tori said opening the door. Beck was standing there with an amused look on his face. "Beck? What are you doing here?"

"Visiting my good friend Tori." He said with a smile. Tori smiled back at him, his faded just a bit and Tori knew that he could tell that her heart wasn't into it.

"Beck!" Trina shrieked as Tori stepped aside to let Beck in. She scrambled to get up off of the couch.

"Did an avocado explode?" he asked pointing to Trina's face.

"I have to go call my grandmother for her birthday!" Trina said running out of the living room.

"Grandma's birthday is in three months!" Tori yelled after her. The only response she got from Trina was the slamming of her bedroom door. "So what's with the unexpected visit? Not that I'm not happy to see you because I am, I just thought that you'd be busy doing I don't know movie stuff."

"Where's your laptop?" he asked taking off his jacket and draping it over the back of the couch.

"You came all the way to my house to use my laptop?" Tori said arching her eyebrows.

"No silly, I came here to see you but there's something I want you to explain to me." He said softly.

"Its in my room, I'll go get it. There's fresh-squeezed lemonade in the fridge, help yourself." Tori said as she started up the stairs. "The cups are in the same place they've always been."

Beck poured himself some of the fresh squeezed lemonade, it seemed like Tori always had lemonade around he didn't know whether it was for him on the off chance that he'd visit or if Tori had developed a love for lemonade. He took a seat on the couch and waited for her to come back. She came back moments later and handed him her blue PearBook.

"You're wearing your glasses." He said as he clicked on the Internet icon.

"Yeah I can't wear my contacts for a while." Tori said looking down at her polka-dotted socks.

"Why not?" he asked logging onto The Slap.

"Allergic reaction, the doctor said that if I wanted to keep wearing contacts I have to wear my glasses for a while." Tori said pulling at her sock.

"Ah well we wouldn't want you to damage those pretty eyes of yours now would we?" Beck said scooting closer to her so she could see what he wanted to show her. She smiled shyly at him before looking at the computer screen, he had the video of the scene she had performed earlier in class pulled up.

"Why are you showing me this?" Tori groaned. "I've seen it already, its not one of my best performances."

"Your emotions were real Tori, you weren't acting." Beck said.

"I know." Tori said fixing her gaze on the ring Beck was wearing on his index finger. "Its just that I really connected with Piper, I've been in her shoes but I didn't get her ending. I guess the scene just brought out everything I've been feeling and put things in perspective, if that even makes any sense."

"Tori…"

"I miss you Beck but I'm really happy for you. You're living your dream, just like I did even if it was for that one moment and just like you were there for me I'm going to be there for you. Just please don't leave me or any of us standing in your shadow, I guess what I'm trying to say is don't forget us Beck." Tori said looking at him, he could see the sadness in her chocolate brown eyes. "We're your friends."

He closed her laptop and set it down on the coffee table next to the plant that he gave her he got her fired from the Platinum Music Awards, she was really good at taking care of things if it's still alive. He briefly found himself wondering if the dog was still in the freezer. He shook that thought away and looked at Tori, she was sadder than she was letting on and he could tell that she wasn't telling him everything but he wasn't going to press her. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close, she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I could never forget you Tori," He said seriously. To lighten the mood he added, "You're my ringtone after all and my phone rings quite a lot."

Tori laughed and wiggled out of his hold. He quirked an eyebrow at her questioningly, "The night is young Beckett, lets go do something I don't like being all mopey."

"I'm starting to regret telling you my full name." Beck sighed picking up Tori's shoes and handing them to her. "What did you have in mind?"

"Lets go to the drive-in, I've been wanting to see _The Avengers_ but Jade and Trina aren't into superhero movies and Robbie, Rex, Cat, and Andre already saw it." Tori said putting her dark purple jacket on over her ripped City of Angels t-shirt.

"Alright but lets stop by my place first so I can change into something a bit more casual." Beck said standing up.

"Why are you dressed so fancy?" Tori asked.

"Dinner with my co-stars and the director of the second movie." Beck said.

"Oh." Tori said.

He waited for her to get some things together, namely a couple of blankets, snacks, and drinks. Once she had all they 'needed' they left her house. Tori was more than a little touched when he turned on his truck and the song that was playing was _Finally Falling_, she had made him a CD of all of their group's songs and he never left without it, it was like having his friends with him wherever he went. He'd played the songs enough times for his co-star to know the lyrics to some of their songs.

"Isabelle says that if we were doing a different movie she'd fight to have _Make it in America _on the soundtrack." Beck said. "She fell in love with it after listening to it once."

Tori smiled and continued singing along to the song. He smiled back and thought about how he would do anything to see Tori happy and how it made him happy when she was happy. He knew he liked Tori and he respected the fact that she had pushed aside a relationship with him because she didn't want to hurt Jade. He was sure that after Jade had told them that it was okay if they dated they'd simply start going out but it hadn't happened. He figured it was because Tori wasn't ready, but he was willing to wait until she was ready, even now that he was going to have millions of girls throwing themselves at him he only wanted to be with Tori.

**Well there it was and I'm not sure if Tori wears contacts or not but for the purpose of this story she does. Please drop a review and I'll see you guys next chapter **


	4. Chapter 4

**I have nothing to say really except for thank you, you guys who read and review make my day (:**

**I don't own Victorious.**

**In His Shadow**

**Chapter**** 4- Worries and Doubts**

When it came down to it Tori found that she couldn't do it, she couldn't tell Beck how she felt about him. It wasn't hurting Jade that was stopping her anymore, Jade in her typical Jade fashion had given them permission to date. Though she never specifically said "Tori you can date Beck," or "Beck you can date Tori." She did however imply that they could date each other when one day over lunch she bluntly said to Beck, "I'm over you so you can date whoever you want and I mean whoever," she had glanced in Tori's direction before standing up and walking away. Two weeks later Andre came by Tori's house saying that he felt wonky again, his feelings for Jade had returned as they were working on another song together. Tori tried her best to console him like she had last time but this time they came to the conclusion that Andre had real feelings for Jade. At the end of the week the two of them shocked the school by announcing that they were dating, well Jade told every girl in school to back off because Andre was her boyfriend now.

"What are you thinking about?" Beck asked bringing Tori out of her reverie. She blinked a couple of times and focused on what was happening on the screen. "You weren't paying attention to the movie so don't try to play it off as if you were."

"Okay you caught me I wasn't paying attention, I was thinking about the day that Andre and Jade announced that they were dating." Tori said stretching her legs out and reaching for the bag of white chocolate pretzels. "It was unforgettable to say the least."

"Yeah it was." Beck said wondering why on Earth Tori would be thinking about that, he let himself think for a second that Tori may be jealous, that she may have feelings for her best friend. When he spoke next it was tight and controlled, "Didn't you slam your locker door close on your sweater out of shock?"

"Yeah and it ripped, but Cat fixed it and it looks as good as new." Tori said with a smile as she reached for her bottle of pink lemonade. She pointed to the screen and asked, "So which one's your favorite and please don't say Scarlett Johansson's character."

"Why?" Beck asked.

"Because all the guys that I've talked to say that she's their favorite." Tori said pulling at a loose thread of the black comforter they were sitting on top of.

"Oh well I wasn't going to say her, I was going to say Hulk." Beck said pointing to the screen just as said character was smashing his way through the ship. "Look at that what other character can cause that much destruction and still be considered a hero, its awesome. Which one's your favorite?"

"Captain America." Tori said without hesitation. "We have to stay until all of the credits are over, Andre said that when he, Robbie, and Rex went they left before the credits were over and missed the extra scene."

"Why did they miss it?" Beck asked as Tori pushed the snacks off to one side.

"Robbie really had to go to the bathroom, apparently he has a small bladder." Tori said lying down on her stomach. "For days Rex wouldn't stop blaming him for missing the ending scenes. Hand me the blue blanket please."

"What are you going to do, take a nap?" Beck laughed reaching behind him for Tori's blue blanket. He extended it out and draped it over Tori.

"I'm going to get comfortable, you should too." She said patting the spot beside her.

He lay down beside her but politely declined her offer to share the blanket. His phone vibrated, he fished it out of his pocket. He had two messages from his co-star Tyler Perry asking why he left in the middle of dinner so quickly. He typed a quick response about having to help a friend out and put his phone away.

"Do you have to go?" Tori asked.

"Nah, I'm all yours tonight. That was just Tyler wondering why I ran out on dinner." Beck said.

Tori smiled at him, she hoped that the lack of proper lighting could hide her blush. "Can you introduce me to Tyler one day? I loved him in _The Final Dance_."

"Yeah, he's been wanting to meet you." Beck said throwing an arm around her and pulling her closer to him. "He saw you perform at the Platinum Music Awards and loves listening to your songs."

"Tyler Perry, movie star Tyler Perry likes my songs." Tori said unable to believe that her celebrity crush liked her music and wanted to meet her, well her former celebrity crush.

"Why do you sound so surprised, you're awesome and people have noticed." He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"You're pretty awesome yourself Beck." Tori said. He pressed his lips to her temple as a thank you

They stopped their conversation and focused on what was going on in the movie. Throughout the movie Tori tried to figure out why if she had been ready to tell Beck her feelings before the movie she couldn't tell him now. It finally hit her as they picked up their trash and blankets at the end of the movie, she had been ready to date her friend Beck not movie star Beck. She had made the decision earlier that they could only be friends, her reasoning was that it wouldn't work out between them with him being famous and her not being famous. There was also that small voice in her head that told her that Beck probably didn't have feelings for her, sure they had almost kissed twice but the voice just said that it was just the situation and the heat of the moment. She hated that voice.

"Yo Tori are you going to get in or are you just going to stand there getting your socks dirty?" Beck asked holding the door open for her. She stared at him blankly and started for the truck slowly. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She said snapping out of her daze and climbing into her seat.

"Tori, something's up with you today I can tell." He said looking down at her with concerned eyes. "You know I'm here for you if you're going through something you can't deal with alone."

"I know Beck, but really its nothing." She said with just about the fakest smile Beck had ever seen Tori make.

Tori fell asleep just as they made it onto the freeway, Beck sighed they were stuck in traffic and he had no one to talk to. He couldn't understand why there was so much traffic at this late hour but he shrugged it off as something that came with living in the Los Angeles area. He had agreed to go to the drive-in with the best hot dogs which happened to be the furthest one from where they lived but he hadn't minded until now, traffic really sucked. He looked over at Tori she looked comfortable despite being asleep in a car, her hood was up, her head was leaning against the window, and his black blanket was draped over her. He was worried about her she was clearly hurt over something and he hated seeing the hurt in her eyes.

After nearly an hour of being stuck in traffic he pulled into the Vega driveway. He looked at the clock, it was past one in the morning. With a yawn he looked over at Tori again, she was fast asleep and looked like she was going to wake up anytime soon. He got out of the truck and walked up to the front door, he took the extra key from under the potted plant and unlocked the front door before returning to the truck for Tori. He would have knocked and had her dad carry her to her bedroom but her parents were out of town and Trina wouldn't have opened the door even if he had knocked. He scooped her up blanket and all and carried her all the way up the stairs to her bedroom. He took off her glasses and laid them on the bedside table. Without thinking he pressed his lips to her forehead and smiled at the smile that broke across her face.

**Please review and thank you for reading see you next time**


	5. Chapter 5

**I really wanted 40 reviews before I posted this but that didn't happen but it was close enough haha. So thanks to all of you when I first started writing this I didn't think it would be this loved by y'all. I had played around with the idea of writing a Victorious fanfic but for the life of me I couldn't come up with anything until one day this story just popped into my head. Anyway enough of my blah blah enjoy the chapter.**

**I don't own Victorious.**

**In His Shadow**

**Chapter**** 5-Peer Pressured into Saying Things**

**Tori:** Thanks for carrying me to my room last night :{)

**Beckett: **No problem dear ;)

**Tori: **What r u doing today?

**Beckett: **Interview and then a photo-shoot.

**Tori: **Awesome! Sikowitz is making Robbie & Rex do the balcony scene from Romeo & Juliet.

**Beckett: **Let me guess Robbie's Juliet.

**Tori: **Yup, he's even wearing a dress and Helen just walked in :O

**Beckett: **I wish I could see her face hahaha

**Tori: **Priceless

Tori looked over at their principal, she was looking at Robbie like he had issues despite the fact that Sikowitz came up with a rather convincing explanation about why Robbie was in a dress. Apparently in Shakespeare's day boys would play the parts of girls. Helen told Robbie that they had a school counselor if he ever wanted to talk about things and then she walked out of the room.

"Why me?" Robbie said hanging his head.

"Alright Robbie you can get out of the dress, I think you've been through enough." Sikowitz said. Robbie pulled the dress up over his head and dropped it at Sikowitz's feet before returning to his seat. "Well that's all I have for you today, class dismissed."

"We still have twenty minutes." Andre said.

"Oh just let him dismiss us." Jade said fixing Andre with a light glare. She pointed her scissors, which she had been using to cut the ends of her hair during Robbie's performance, at Andre and said, "We have a song that we need to finish writing and that we need to start recording."

"Right, lets go then." Andre said standing up.

The two of them left the classroom and soon everybody else followed. Cat, Robbie, and Tori took a seat on the stairs since they had no where to go. Cat told them about how she saw her brother eat her favorite pair of earrings and how he returned them to her a couple hours later. Both Tori and Robbie looked at her with looks of disgust especially since she was wearing said pair of earrings.

"He cleaned them!" Cat said.

"Sure he did." Rex said.

"Robbie he's being mean to me!"

"Rex!"

"She's the one wearing earrings that her brother fished out of the toilet." Rex said.

"He has a point Cat, do you really want to wear something that was in the toilet along with your brother's waste?" Tori said in a somewhat sad tone so Cat wouldn't get offended. "Think about it they've been in some pretty nasty stuff."

"You're right but they're my favorite." Cat said taking her earrings off.

"I have some candy, do you want some Cat?" Robbie asked.

"Oh yay candy!" Cat said throwing her arms up forgetting about her earrings. She took the candy from Robbie and turned to Tori. "Do you want some?"

"No thanks I'm good." Tori said looking down at her phone. She laughed at the picture Beck sent her of his impersonation of Helen.

"Someone's a bit more cheerful today than they were yesterday." Robbie said.

"Yeah, who are you texting?" Cat said reaching over Robbie to get at his backpack. She pouted when she was denied the sugary goodness and took out her PearPad.

"Beck." She held up the phone and showed them the picture. "This is what he thinks Helen's face looked like when she saw you in the dress Robbie."

"It looks like he's been mentally scarred." Robbie said loudly.

"It was mentally scarring." Rex quipped.

"I know." Robbie said.

**Tori: **Robbie says that ur face looks like u've been mentally scarred lol

**Beckett:** Tell Rob that wearing a dress is no big deal ;)

"Beck says that wearing a dress is not a big deal." Tori said looking up at her clearly upset friend.

"He would say that he's never had to wear one and if he has he probably looked good in it." Robbie said standing up and walking away.

"Where are you going?" Tori and Cat called after him.

"I have to pee!" He said angrily.

"Ha-ha Robbie's got a small bladder." Rex laughed.

"Tori! Beck posted cute pictures of you on The Slap." Cat said once they were alone in the hallway. She shook her pink PearPad in Tori's face. "Were you with him yesterday night?"

"Uh yeah, we went to go see _The Avengers_ at the drive-in with the good hot dogs." Tori said taking the PearPad from Cat's hands to look at the pictures Beck posted of her.

"Oh I love that place!" Cat said excitedly. She looked at the screen and smiled at the picture of Tori lying down with the blue blanket over her head. "Haha what does the caption say?"

"It says, 'It must be cold because Tori decided that one hood isn't enough and had to make another out of her blanket.'"

"There's one where you're sleeping." Cat said taking the PearPad from Tori and finding said picture. "It says, 'Tori looks kinda cute sleeping, the traffic you see behind her is just gross.' Oh and look at this one."

It was a picture of Tori carrying a bottle of lemonade the caption read: 'My favorite drink carried by my favorite girl who's rockin' some awesome polka-dotted socks.' Tori looked through the rest of the gallery smiling at pictures of her and Beck and laughing at the witty captions Beck had come up with. Her favorite picture was the one of Beck giving her a piggy back ride to the concession stand, the caption read: 'Tori lost her shoes in my truck bed and I decided to throw out my back by giving her a piggy back ride all the way to the concession stand she felt bad for me later and gave me a back rub.' There was a picture of Beck in her glasses that said, 'Tori's really blind but we both make these glasses look good.'

"You guys look like you had tons of fun." Cat said logging off of The Slap and putting her PearPad away. "When are you going to tell Beck that you like him?"

"Cat!" Tori said.

"What!" Cat shrieked.

"I don't like Beck." Tori said wanting to drop this conversation.

"Right you love him." Cat said. "You should tell him because it's pretty obvious that he loves you too."

"Cat, I don't want to talk about this." Tori sighed.

"Talk about what?" Cat asked sounding clueless.

"Beck."

"What about Beck?" Cat asked tilting her head to the side looking at Tori with wide eyes.

"He told me to tell you that he says hi." Tori said.

"Oh I say hi back, why wouldn't you want to talk about that? I would think that you would hate talking about how he has to kiss Isabelle McLean."

"He's acting Cat." Tori said with more edge than she had intended.

* * *

**Beck: **Hey Beautiful :)

**Vicky:** What's up Handsome ;)

**Beck: **I have a present for you

**Vicky: **What is it?

**Beck: **An autographed poster of Tyler Perry

**Vicky: **NO way! Thank you times a million

**Beck: **I like the back better though, the guy has amazing hair

**Vicky: **Eh I have plenty of pictures of that guy :P

**Beck: **That kind of hurt :( Want to go for a fro-yo run?

**Vicky: **After rehearsal, we're done at 6:30.

**Beck: **Ok I'll pick you up

**Vicky: **K see you then :{)

Beck flopped down onto his bed, he was exhausted and was looking forward to spending time with Tori. He looked at his pile of homework and groaned, how he wished he could just go to school instead of being home-schooled but school didn't agree with his new schedule. He wouldn't change the way things turned out but he did want to go back to Hollywood Arts, perform in school plays, sit in Sikowitz's class, and see his friends everyday. He made a mental note to get the group together for game night or something that weekend, they could play Catchphrases. A laugh escaped his lips as he remembered the first time they played how Jade yelled scissors for the whole game and when it actually was scissors she got it wrong and threw the game at Trina who just walked in with four boxes of shoes. They were definitely getting together and playing that game.

* * *

Tori laughed at the sight of Beck, his dark hair was messy and it looked like he just got out of bed. He defended himself by saying that he did in fact get out of bed. She wasn't done with rehearsal but he sat in the audience and waited patiently for her to be finished. After they were done everyone rushed over to Beck and bombarded him with questions. Cat took Tori by the arm and led her backstage where Jade was cutting up a 'no talking' sign, they both looked at her with their eyebrows arched.

"What?" she snarled.

"Why did you cut that sign?"Tori asked pointing to the pieces at Jade's feet.

"Because it said no talking." Jade said kicking the pieces. "Now its just trash, serves it right for telling me what to do."

"Huh?" Tori said confused.

"Oh!" Cat said.

"What?" Tori said.

"Jade doesn't like it when things tell her what to do." Cat said.

"That's right." Jade said.

"So why did you drag me back here Cat?" Tori asked.

"Tell him you like him." Cat begged.

"Yeah Vega tell Beck you like him." Jade said pointing her scissors at her. "I gave you my blessing and even said that I wouldn't hurt you so what is taking you so dang long?"

"Guys..."

"Tell him before you lose him." Cat said putting a hand on Tori's shoulder.

"You can't lose what you don't have." Jade mumbled. When Tori and Cat glared at her she cleared her throat and said, "Cat's right if you don't tell him now there's a great chance that you'll never get him once the movie comes out and then you'll be forced to watch him be all grossly infatuated with someone like Isabelle McLean."

"Alright!" Tori groaned.

**What did you think? Please review and tell me. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay! This story his 50 reviews you guys are seriously amazing. Well here's chapter 6 and I hope you liked it seeing as it popped into my head during math class and before chapter 5 haha. **

**I don't own Victorious.**

**In His Shadow**

**Chapter**** 6-It Wasn't Supposed to Happen Like This**

Tori tightened her grip on the strap of her bag as she paced back and forth, to say she was a little nervous was an understatement. She was more nervous now than she had been when she found out she was going to sing at the Platinum Music Awards. Telling Beck her feelings had the potential of ruining their friendship and as much as she wanted Beck as her boyfriend she didn't want to lose him as a friend. The voice in her head that had been telling her that Beck didn't feel the same way about her that she did about him was screaming at her. If she didn't do something to shut the voice up she'd wind up chickening out. She really wished Jade and Cat would hurry up, they were trying to get everybody to leave the Black Box Theatre and it really surprised her how long it was taking. She had always assumed that Jade could clear a room just by yelling at everybody to get out.

"Tori?" She jumped at the sound of his voice, it wasn't the voice she wanted to hear. She turned around and found herself looking at Ryder Daniels, her ex-boyfriend slash jerk extraordinaire.

"What are you doing here?" Tori asked.

"I go to school here." Ryder shrugged.

"I meant what are you doing here in the Black Box Theatre so long after school's ended. You're not in this play so you have no reason to be here." Tori said tightening her grip on the strap of her bag.

"You're the reason I'm here, I want to talk to you." He said taking a step closer to Tori.

"Well I don't want to talk to you." Tori said taking a step back. He took another step toward her and she took another step back, it went that way until she found that she couldn't take another step back. He had pushed her back into a wall and was blocking her way. Tori could see it in his eyes, he didn't want to talk he wanted to get even with her, though he had no reason too since he played her and she was just standing up for herself and all the other girls he used. She was no longer nervous...she was scared at what he might do to her. Even though at the moment it was an empty threat she still stuttered out, "M-my d-da-dad's a c-cop."

"I don't care." He said in a low voice.

* * *

"Hey where did Tori go?" Beck asked no one in particular though he was looking at Jade.

"She's backstage getting her stuff, I'll go get her. I need to tell her to switch roles with me, I want to be the wicked step-mother." Jade said standing up from the chair she was sitting in.

"I'm surprised Tori was cast as the wicked step-mother in the first place." Beck said laughing at the idea of Tori playing the evil character, he really couldn't picture sweet innocent Tori as the wicked step-mother.

"She wasn't cast as the wicked step-mother I was but she gave me the lead role." Jade said. To Beck that made more sense then Tori beating Jade out for the role of the wicked step-mother. Jade hadn't been a lead in a play since Tori started going to Hollywood Arts and when they were together Beck had to listen to Jade rant about it. He was happy to see that even though Tori gave her the part Jade was going to give it back. "The lead role is too sweet and prissy...it's disgusting."

Beck sighed typical Jade.

Jade walked backstage, she had no idea why Tori was taking so long or why she was so nervous to tell Beck how she felt about him. If it was because she was afraid that he didn't like her back Jade was seriously going to take her favorite pair of new scissors and cut up some of Tori's stuff, a blind monkey could see that Beck liked Tori.

"Hey Vega, I have something I want to say to you." Jade said as she typed a reply to Andre's last message. "Tori?"

Jade looked up from her phone and what she saw disgusted her. Ryder Daniels had is lips pressed to Tori's, his tongue shoved forcefully down her throat, and his hand up her shirt. Jade could see Tori struggle underneath him and when she met Jade's eyes she begged her with her own to help. Jade nodded not understanding why Ryder hadn't noticed she had entered the room, she hadn't exactly been quiet she had practically yelled out that she was there. She shrugged it off and dug through her bag, she took out her old scissors and ran her fingers along the blades.

"Hey!" She yelled. When he didn't pull away from Tori Jade took the first thing she could find, a thick prop book, and chucked it at the back of his head. He stopped his assault on Tori and turned to glare at her.

"What's your problem?" He spat at her. Tori started toward Jade but he caught her by the wrist and pulled her into him. "I'm not done with you."

He forcefully shoved her to the side and she fell to the floor. Tori looked at Jade, she could tell that Jade didn't exactly know what she was doing but that didn't mean she wasn't glad that she had come in when she did. She watched as Jade put on her meanest face and took a step toward Ryder, her scissors pointed at him. Jade truly looked frightening and Tori could tell that Ryder was somewhat afraid of her.

"If you want to keep what you hold most dear to you, you'd leave." Jade threatened snipping her scissors at him for emphasis.

"Whatever." Ryder said.

"If you ever come near her again you and your package will meet my new pair of scissors." Jade yelled at him. He called her a gank and she hissed at him. "Do you want to meet then now?"

"No." Ryder scoffed. He looked down at Tori, he flashed her a wicked grin before saying, "Goodbye Tori this was fun."

"Get out!" Jade yelled pointing from the door to him with her scissors. He left without hesitation and when Jade was sure he was gone she put her scissors back in her bag. She walked over to Tori and helped her to her feet. "Are you going to cry?"

"I don't know." Tori said. "Maybe."

"Well don't." Jade said taking out her phone. Tori assumed she was going to text Andre since he was her best friend and Jade's boyfriend.

"Thanks Jade." Tori said wanting to hug the angry girl, she didn't though.

"Don't mention it...i mean it." Jade said. They may not have been the best of friends but they were still friends and Jade stood up for her friends. While she liked to see people in pain, there were certain kinds of pain that not even Jade would inflict on people. Jade looked at Tori and sighed, "You're going to cry."

"I know." Tori said.

* * *

**Jade: **Come backstage Tori needs you

**Beck: **What happened?

**Jade: **Just get backstage!

Beck got up from his chair and walked backstage, everybody had long since left and he had been waiting for Tori to come back so they could go get their frozen yogurt. He grew worried when heard Tori crying and saw Jade awkwardly patting her shoulder.

"Tori?"

She turned around and his heart broke at the sight of her, he hated seeing her so sad and broken. Impulsively she ran to him throwing her arms around him and digging her face in his chest. He didn't hesitate in wrapping his arms around her, he looked to Jade for an answer. Even though the answer she gave him was only her half of the story it had him seeing red.

"Well I'll see you guys around. Tori I still need to talk to you but that can wait." Jade said. "Oh and Tori you don't have to tell him anything if you don't want to."

Beck watched her leave and in a matter of seconds he and Tori were alone, he was confused by what Jade meant but respected that if Tori wasn't ready to tell him everything he shouldn't press her. He kissed the top of her head and stroked her hair gently.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled into his shirt. "I'm getting your shirt wet."

"Shh Tori, sweetheart, its okay." Beck said softly.

"This is all my fault." Tori said.

"No Tori it's not." Beck said releasing her only so he could take her face in his hands. He looked into her chocolate brown eyes and said, "You did nothing wrong when you stood up to him."

"It wasn't supposed to happen like this." Tori said.

"What?"

"Our evening together." Tori replied. "We were supposed to go get frozen yogurt, have a good time, and then there were some things I wanted to tell you."

"Hey lets get out of here and go get you that frozen yogurt, you know if you still want it." Beck said pressing his lips to her forehead. He dropped his hands from her face and took her hand in his. "If you don't I'll take you home."

"I don't want to go home, I'll be all alone. Trina's spending the night at a friend's house."

"Trina has friends?" he asked as they walked out of the theatre.

"Shocking I know." Tori said with a weak laugh.

"Okay we'll go back to my place, watch a movie, and then I'll take you to Cat's. How does that sound?"

"Frozen yogurt first." Tori said.

"You got it."

"Will we still be able to do this kind of stuff when you're all famous?" Tori asked. "You know will you still have time for me?"

"We'll find a way to make it work, I refuse to let my future fame get between us." He said giving her hand a gentle squeeze. "I'm not going to lose you Tori."

* * *

Tori looked over at Beck, he was munching at some popcorn laughing at whatever was going on in the movie. She looked away and plucked a piece of lint off of the black sweats she was wearing, the voice in her head was still telling her that Beck didn't like her the way she wanted him too. She was now ignoring the voice and analyzing her relationship with Beck, she had assumed all of the things Beck had done for her were out of friendship but she could see it clearly now. Beck Oliver liked her.

"Why couldn't I see it?" Tori asked herself.

"What did you say Tori?" Beck asked turning to look at her.

"Beck do you like me?" She asked.

"Yeah of course I do." Beck said casually.

"I mean as more then a friend because I really like you Beck."

"Tori." Beck said softly.

"Oh my gosh I just ruined our friendship." Tori said clapping her hand over her mouth. "Forget I said anything."

"What if I don't want to?" Beck said. Tori looked at him and before she knew it his lips were pressed against hers. The kiss was quick but Tori still felt a spark run through her. He pulled away and looked at her like she meant the world to him. "I've wanted to be more than your friend for the longest time now and if you'll take me I'm yours Victoria."

"If you'll take me I'm yours Beckett." Tori said with a smile.

**So there was chapter six. Please review and I would like to hear what your favorite part of the story is.**


	7. Chapter 7

**This one came to me while I couldn't sleep, I find that I am incredibly inspired when I lie in bed in the dark ahaha. Enjoy the chapter and thank you all. **

**I don't own Victorious.**

**In His Shadow**

**Chapter**** 7- Not that Guy**

Beck woke up to the sound of whimpering, he looked over in the direction of his bed where Tori lay. He could tell by the way that she thrashed and whimpered that she was locked in a nightmare. Without a second thought he threw his blankets aside and walked over to her. He shook her gently trying to get her to wake up but she didn't

"Tori, wake up." he said. She had told him that she'd randomly have these very real feeling nightmares but never did she tell him what they were about and watching her now he really wanted to know. "Tori wake up, it's not real, it's just a dream."

Tori woke up with a scream, for a moment she couldn't recall where she was and it didn't help that all she saw were fuzzy outlines of furniture. Her name was said softly, she turned her head in the direction where his voice had come from and smiled weakly at his fuzzy outline. Beck climbed onto the bed beside her and brought her into his arms. She clung to him like he was what kept her tethered to the reality and away from the terrors of her subconscious. He kissed the top of her head and assured her that it had all been a dream.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked after a while.

She shook her head and said, "Maybe later its still too fresh. I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you up."

"It's okay." He said pressing another kiss to the top of her head. "Now try to get some sleep okay."

* * *

Waking up with Tori lying on his chest was something Beck could get used to. He glanced over at the clock it was a little past ten and in a couple of minutes his mother would come by to tell him that breakfast was ready. Tori mumbled something about how she didn't want to eat Trina's cooking because it was gross. Beck chuckled and Tori's eyes fluttered open.

"Morning beautiful." Beck said.

"What are you laughing at Beckett?" Tori mumbled into his chest.

"My girlfriend talks in her sleep."

Tori looked up at Beck, it was the first time he had called her his girlfriend and she loved how it sounded. "Yeah well my boyfriend snores."

"What boyfriend are you talking about because I most certainly do not snore." Beck said tapping her nose.

"You do too snore." Tori laughed. "Like a chainsaw."

"Prove it." Beck challenged.

"I'll record you next time." Tori said.

"So you'll be spending the night again." Beck said playfully wiggling his eyebrows.

"Maybe."

"Beck breakfast is ready!" his mother called as she knocked on the door.

"Coming!" Beck said.

Tori followed Beck into the house, it smelt like breakfast. He led her to the kitchen where his mom was standing over the stove making hash browns. Tori smiled as she watched Beck give his mom a one-armed hug and kiss her cheek, he did it every time he walked into the house and Tori always found it sweet.

"Mom we're going to need an extra plate, Tori wound up staying the night." Beck said picking a slice of bacon up from the pan.

His mom turned around and smiled at Tori like it was no big deal that she had stayed the night in her sixteen year old son's RV, then again it wasn't the first time Tori had stayed the night. "Good morning Tori."

"Good morning Mrs. Oliver." Tori said returning the smile. "Breakfast smells delicious."

"Thank you dear, Beckett don't just stand there get her a plate."

Beck reached into one of the cupboards and pulled out a plate, he handed it to her and she smiled, "Such a gentleman."

"He better be." Beck's dad laughed as he entered the kitchen. "Hello Tori."

"Hi Mr. Oliver."

They sat down at the table and ate the delicious breakfast Beck's mom made. Beck and his dad discussed the movie while Tori and his mom talked about what was going on in Hollywood Arts. His mom laughed at the fact that Jade was going to give her back the lead in the play because it was to sweet and prissy for her. They agreed to come watch the play on opening night and when Beck's mom suggested that Beck take Tori to the world premiere of his movie Tori couldn't help but smile, his mom was always trying to get them to go out. She really took a liking to Tori and Tori really like Beck's mom, the more Tori came over the closer she and his mom became and soon enough Beck's mom was like her second mom.

"Beck is there something you want to tell your parents?" Tori said.

"Um yeah. Mom, dad as of last night Tori and I are dating." Beck said somewhat shyly. Tori thought that Beck looked really cute when he acted shy, it wasn't something he did often but when he did Tori found it to be the most adorable thing in the world. He turned to look at her. "I was going to do this eventually but I guess now's a good time. Tori Vega I would be honored if you would accompany me to the world premiere of _Paired_."

"I would be honored to be your date Beck Oliver." Tori said.

"Oh my this is too cute." Beck's mom said cheerfully.

"No funny business in that RV okay?" Beck's dad said sternly.

Tori felt herself blush and Beck just shook his head at his parents. After breakfast Beck's mom hugged Tori tightly before she left to collect Beck's dirty clothes from the RV. The two of them helped Beck's dad load the dishwasher while listening to him lecture about how they should be responsible and how they should always think about the consequences before they did anything. When they were done Tori wasn't sure if her blush would go away.

"My dad's not going to be so...insightful." Tori said as they walked back to the RV. "He's going flash his badge and remind you that he's a cop. He might even take a gun out of the safe for 'cleaning.' My mom will pretty much be like yours, they should get together they could really be friends."

"I'm not worried about your dad because I won't be that guy." Beck said.

"What guy?"

"The guy that would hurt his little girl."

Tori didn't think she could love Beck anymore than she already did but when she heard him say those words to her she knew she had been wrong. She caught him off guard when she threw her arms around his neck and crashed her lips against his. It took him only a second to wrap his arms around her waist and return the kiss. His mouth was so warm, the caress of his lips softer than she remembered. He tasted tentatively with his tongue, and Tori opened her mouth with a low moan. Tori tangled her hands in his soft dark hair and used her new grip to pull him closer to her. He groaned, a strained sound, and pulled away. Tori found that her whole body was tingling with pleasure. They were standing close together, their foreheads touching and hot breaths mingling making her feel intoxicated and leaving her wanting more of him. Beck smirked knowingly and kissed her once more softly on the lips.

"I said no funny business." Beck's dad said as he came out to retrieve the newspaper.

Tori was sure her face was as red or redder than Cat's hair. Beck chuckled and led her back inside so she could gather her things while he changed. They were going to go back to her house so she could get dressed and then they were going to meet up with their friends and hang out at the mall before going back to her house and having a much needed game night. He looked at his phone and told Isabelle and Tyler that he wasn't going to be able to go to lunch with them.

**I hope you guys liked it. Don't forget about that button down there, click it and drop a review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**So I'm not sure how I feel about this one yet and I just got to say that I really liked writing chapter 7, its by far my favorite chapter that i have ever written. Thank you all for reviewing and for favoriting this story. Enjoy the chapter. (:**

**I don't own Victorious.**

**In His Shadow**

**Chapter 8-Telling the Gang and Playing Games**

Tori asked him if she could see his phone, when he asked her what for she merely smiled at him. He watched as she tapped away hoping that she wasn't changing their relationship statuses on The Slap, their friends would kill them if they found out about their relationship via the internet. He didn't realize that Tori had snapped a picture of him until he heard her laugh.

"That is so going on The Slap." She said holding his phone just out of his reach. She looked at him and then down at the picture she had just taken with a pensive look on her face. "What should the caption be?"

"Let me see and I'll help you make one up." Beck said getting up from his seat and sliding in next to her. He tried to look at the picture but she covered the screen. "Let me see."

"No you'll delete it."

"Do I look bad?"

"You could never look bad." Tori said. Beck put his arm around her shoulders and she snapped a picture of them with his phone. "You can caption this one."

"Why are you using my phone instead of yours?" Beck asked.

"My phone's acting wonky, I need to go to the Pear Store to see if they can fix my phone or if I need to buy a new one." Tori said leaning her head on his shoulder. "When do you think the guys are getting here, sitting in this food court smelling the pretzels is making me want one."

"What kind of pretzel?" Beck asked looking at the pretzel place.

"Salted, why?"

"I'll go get you one."

"You don't have to do that, I can get it myself."

"What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't pay for your pretzel?" Beck asked. "Plus I really want some lemonade."

"But you paid for everything at the drive-in and the frozen yogurt." Tori said standing up. "The least I could do is buy my own pretzel and buy you a lemonade, what kind of girlfriend would I be if I never got you anything."

"Relax Tori, we only just started dating there will be plenty of time for you to get me things, not that I expect you to." Beck said standing up. "Now sit and let me treat you to a pretzel."

Tori sat back down and Beck found her pout adorable. He walked over to the pretzel place and got in line behind to girls more or less his own age. The curly haired girl on the right turned around and Beck could tell that she recognized him. She turned around and whispered something to her ginger haired friend, slowly the ginger haired girl turned around and unlike her friend she squealed...loudly.

"Ohmigosh! You're...you're...do you know who you are?" She asked pointing to him.

"Well yeah I've only been me for sixteen years." He laughed running a hand through his hair.

"You're Beck Oliver! You play Ky in the movie _Paired._" She practically screamed.

"I am and I do." Beck said.

"Will you take a picture with us?" The curly haired girl asked, she was clearly the more calm out of the two though Beck could tell that she was still pretty excited about seeing him.

"Yeah sure." Beck said with a smile.

* * *

"There's my best friend Tori." Andre said drawing Tori's attention away from the crowd that had now gathered around Beck. "Where's my boy Beck?"

"Over there." Tori sighed pointing to the pretzel place. "Lost in that crowd of girls."

"And so it begins." Jade said taking a seat in front of Tori.

Andre slid in beside her and asked, "What?"

"He's made a movie that is guaranteed to be bigger than _The Dusk __Saga, _ugh pathetic excuse for vampires, and has two more on the way. He's going to be a teen heartthrob and pretty soon he won't be able to go out without being mauled by crazy teenage girls. There will come a day when he won't be allowed to be seen with us because we're just students from a performing arts high school." Jade said as she tipped the salt shaker over. "I'm going to go get a pretzel."

Tori and Andre watched as Jade made her way to the pretzel place. Their eyes widened as they watched her yell at everybody to get lost. She hissed at a couple of ganky girls who told her that she had no right to tell them to leave. The crowd of girls left muttering on about how Jade was insane. Jade made her way to the front of the line without so much as looking at Beck.

"This could have been avoided if he let me buy my own pretzel." Tori sighed.

"Why didn't he?" Andre asked.

"Because he wanted to be a good boyfriend and pay for my pretzel." Tori said propping her elbows onto the table and plopping her chin onto her fists.

"Pause and rewind sister." Andre said loudly. "Did you just call Beck your boyfriend?"

"Did I?" Tori asked.

"Did you what?" Cat asked as she and Robbie joined them. "Sorry we're late my brother..."

"Don't worry about it Cat." Tori said not wanting to hear what bizarre and random thing her brother did this time.

"Her brother almost ran over Rex!" Robbie exclaimed. "He took one look at Rex, called him the Demon Puppet from Hell, threw him onto the ground, and almost ran over him."

"What stopped him?" Jade asked ripping a piece of her pretzel. "I would have given him a medal for running that puppet over."

"Robbie got in the way." Cat said.

"So?" Jade said taking her seat beside Andre. "I still would have done it."

"Jade that's not nice." Cat said.

"I'm not nice." Jade said flicking a piece of salt at her.

"Tori what happened last night you didn't come over and you didn't answer any of my messages." Cat asked sitting down beside her.

"My phone's acting wonky and I wound up spending the night at Beck's." Tori said quietly.

"You did what now?" Andre asked.

""Slept over at Beck's." Tori said looking at her best friend straight in the eyes. "I've done it before."

"Yeah I know but that was before..."

"Before what?" Cat asked.

"Before we were dating." Beck said calmly. He handed Tori her pretzel and slid in beside her.

"It's about freaking time!" Jade hollered and everybody else nodded in agreement. "Watching you guys desperately pine for each other was making me sick."

"Don't do anything stupid, I don't want to be an uncle so soon." Andre laughed.

"We're not related." Tori and Beck said to him. They looked at each other and laughed.

They sat around the table poking fun at the new couple for a while before leaving to go find Robbie pants that were actually meant for guys. Tori got a new phone, Cat took it so she could take a picture of Tori and Beck that she then set as Tori's background. After prying Robbie away from the male makeup they all tried to cram into a photobooth after Robbie put a twenty dollar bill in and didn't get any change, he wasn't aware that they didn't give out change. Their first attempt ended with Jade in the booth by herself, the second attempt had all of their faces in the pictures in some way. The third set of photos were of Jade and Andre while the fourth set were pictures of Tori and Beck. The three boys took a set of hilarious looking pictures as did the girls. Beck put in an extra dollar so they could get a seventh set and shoved Robbie in the booth with Jade shoved Cat inside. After their photobooth session they all drove down to the nearest grocery store and piling up on the snacks for their game night.

"Scissors, death, blood, monkey fur!" Jade yelled before Andre even started giving her the clues to the word dragon.

"Its a mythical creature that breaths fire and has wings." Andre said not understanding how Jade couldn't get the word.

"Why didn't you say that?" Jade said. "Its a dragon."

"Woman you never gave me a chance, you just started hollering your favorite things." Andre sighed.

"Well those things should be on these disks." Jade said folding her arms across her chest.

"Why don't we make our own disks then?" Tori suggested.

"We all know what would be on Jade's disk." Robbie said. Jade took the timer and threw it at him it missed him by a narrow margin.

"Next time I won't miss."

"Who's up for a card game?" Beck asked deciding that they had enough fun with Catchphrases and that if they'd continue someone was seriously going to get hurt.

"Oh me! I'll get the candy." Cat squealed.

"We're playing canasta this time." Robbie said.

"What are you afraid of hammer time?" Jade asked arching her eyebrows.

"No I would like to play a game that I actually know how to play." Robbie said.

Trina walked in then asking if se could join them and Jade in her usual fashion told her that no one liked her and threw the game at her. Everybody agreed to keep things that could be thrown and cause pain away from Jade and went on to play their card game. They were even nice enough to let Trina join them, she sat as far away from Jade as possible and close to Beck.

"Tori I think you should tell your sister that you're going out with the guy she's desperately trying to flirt with." Jade said a while into their game.

"Tori what is she talking about?" Trina asked.

"Beck and I are dating." Tori said.

"What? How could you go for Tori when I am prettier and more talented?" Trina yelled standing up and walking upstairs to her room.

"Finally, I thought we'd have to deal with her all night." Jade said clearly happy that the older girl was gone.

**I hope you guys liked it. Don't forget about that button down there, click it and drop a review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Victorious.**

**In His Shadow**

**Chapter 9-You and Only You**

**I hope you guys liked it. Don't forget about that button down there, click it and drop a review.**

**Tori Vega: **Jade gave me back the lead in the play because it was too sweet and prissy for her, now I have a ton of new lines and songs to learn. **Feeling: **Overwhelmed -_-

"Give me the phone." Beck said looking up from his computer to see that Tori wasn't reading over her lines. Reluctantly Tori handed her phone to him and he stuck it in his back pocket. "You have to focus, you have a lot more lines now, two more songs, and not that much time before opening night."

"I've been reading them over all day, it's time for a much need break." Tori pouted. "Plus I'm getting kind of hungry."

"Alright you can take a break besides the pizza is due any minute now." Beck said glancing at the clock at the top of his computer screen. "It might be free if they're any slower, which I wouldn't mind at all."

"But if its not then I'm paying because you shouldn't have to pay for Trina's dinner." Tori said standing up from her place on the couch. "What are you so busy looking at on that computer of yours Mr. Oliver?"

"Please Miss Vega, Mr. Oliver is my father call me Beck." Beck laughed watching as Tori walked around to the back of the couch. He looked up at her and saw her face scrunch up at the sight of what was on his computer screen. "My schedule for the rest of the week. Want to see the rest of the month?"

"You're a busy man Beck." Tori laughed as he pulled up his schedule for the rest of the month. Beck could see through Tori's enthusiasm when she said, "Oh wow you're going to do a mall tour across America."

Before Beck could comment on Tori's not so genuine enthusiasm the doorbell rang alerting them that their pizza had arrived. Beck half-heartedly joked about how it was five minutes early earning a forced laugh from Tori. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. He knew Tori was happy for him, he figured that her feelings toward having to share him with millions of screaming teenage girls and the fact that they had limited time together was what was driving her unenthusiastic feelings toward his new found fame. He dreaded seeing how upset she'd be once he told her about what his publicist said about keeping her and their relationship out of the media, how it wouldn't be good for his image.

"Trina the pizza's here!" She yelled snapping him out of his thoughts.

He got up off of the couch and went to go get them plates, he set them on the table before going to the refrigerator and grabbing a bottle of lemonade. Trina came down moments later in sweats and a baggy t-shirt, for once she didn't seem to care about what she looked like in front of him.

"So Beck do we all get to go to the premiere or are we not invited?" Trina asked as she grabbed her second slice of pizza. "I assume you're taking Tori."

"Yeah, you're all coming." he answered figuring that if he didn't include Trina she would never leave him alone.

"I'm glad you understand that I belong on the red carpet." Trina said causing Tori to roll her eyes.

"Trina couldn't you just say thank you like a normal person, Beck didn't have to include you but he did." Tori sighed disappointment evident by her tone.

"I need to go shopping, I have to look absolutely fabulous." Trina gushed ignoring Tori. She grabbed another slice of pizza and stood up. "I'm going to my room."

Beck sighed thinking that later he'd regret including Trina and that his publicist would no doubt give him an earful for bringing her. His publicist and agent were now in charge of his life but there were certain aspects of it that he would like to be in control of one being his relationship with Tori, after all he had told her that he wasn't going to lose her, and the second being his friends, who despite their strangeness were the best friends he's ever had.

"You sure are quiet." Tori said. "Do you want to argue about the difference between spaghetti and spaghettini."

"As fun as that sounds I think I'll pass." Beck said reaching for another slice of pizza. "I do have things to tell you that I don't think you'll like."

"Okay tell me." Tori said slowly.

"My publicist thinks it would be better for my image if it didn't get out that I was in a relationship." He said pushing his plate away, he suddenly found his appetite gone.

"So what does that mean?" Tori asked flicking a meatball off of her pizza.

"In front of the camera we're nothing but friends." Beck said shamefully.

"She'd be okay with us going out if I were famous like Isabelle McLean." Tori mumbled but Beck caught every word. "This is why I was so hesitant to tell you how I felt because you're no longer my friend Beck, you're movie star Beck. You have an image to keep up, you have to be seen with the right people to further your career, you have to travel all around the country and possibly the world to promote your movie, and you have to follow a ridiculous schedule."

She stood up abruptly and ran up the stairs, he knew that she didn't want him to see her cry or for him to get the impression that she wasn't happy for him. He decided to give her a couple of minutes before chasing after her. He opened her bedroom door gingerly and stepped inside, she was sitting on her bed looking down at her mustache-covered socks. He took her hand and pulled her to her feet she looked up at him, her chocolate brown eyes slightly red and puffy.

"Can I tell you something?" he asked.

"What?" she said quietly.

"You're all I need to be happy and we may not get to have the most normal relationship but it will work out. You want to know why?" Beck asked. Tori nodded. "It'll work because I really care about you Tori and I'll do anything to make you happy. I want you to know that I meant it when I said that I wasn't going to lose you and that I'm not going to hurt you because I want to be with you and only you."

He kissed her slowly and deeply before she could even formulate a sentence to tell him how much she believed him and how much she wanted them to work because she had wanted him since the day she spilled coffee all over his favorite shirt. She kissed him back putting all of her feelings into it seeing that when they pulled away she wouldn't be able to form coherent thoughts. All too soon the kiss ended and they were left staring breathlessly into each other's eyes both thinking how they were quickly falling in love with each other, more so than they already were but had yet to admit.

**SO this one took me all day and I am iffy about it only because today lacked inspiration. Anyway this chapter does accomplish the introduction of what in literature I believe it is called the rising action(which according to wikipedia is "where the basic internal conflict is complicated by the introduction of related secondary conflicts, including various obstacles that frustrate the protagonist's attempt to reach his goal.") We still have climax, falling action, and conclusion to go through so bare with me while Tori and Beck's relationship goes through its ups and downs. I promise not to disappoint you guys who are so wonderful to have chosen to read this story.**

**Please review it will make me happy (: I love your guys's comments haha (:**


	10. Chapter 10

**So this chapter turned out longer than I thought it would be but I like it. I hope you do too.**

**I don't own Victorious.**

**In His Shadow**

**Chapter 10-A Song, her Dad, and an Interview**

Andre sat down beside Tori, she was absentmindedly taking sips from her water bottle while humming a tune Andre didn't recognize. He watched her scribble something down in a notebook and then take a bite out of her sandwich. He cleared his throat and laughed when she jumped and squealed.

"Andre!" she exclaimed closing her notebook.

"What's up Muchacha?" Andre asked sitting down beside her. "Are you writing a love letter to our dear friend Beck?"

"No, did you write one to Jade?"

"I don't write letters, I write songs. As my best friend you should know that and I told her that _365 Days_ was written about her initially. Though I have written her another song since we started dating." Andre said reaching over the table for Tori's notebook. "So if you're not writing a love letter to your celebrity boyfriend, what are you writing?"

He opened the notebook to the page Tori had bookmarked. There were several lines that Tori had crossed out and others that she had rearranged. Andre could see that the words and idea had the potential of becoming a great song. Andre took Tori's pen and wrote down a couple of lyrics that just came to him the moment he finished reading what Tori had already written. The music to the song was already forming in his mind and when he looked up at Tori he had a satisfied smile on his face.

"I would like to help you finish this." Andre said handing Tori back her notebook. "Its great."

"Um thanks it just kind of came to me last night and of course you can help, I was going to ask you later." Tori laughed. She read over his changes and additions and liked them instantly. "Dude I love what you done."

"Thanks, so have you learned your lines and songs yet?" he asked just as Cat and Robbie joined them.

"Hi, hi." Cat said cheerfully.

"Greetings friends." Robbie said

"What are you an alien?" Rex said with a laugh.

"I am not an alien." Robbie said sitting down beside Andre.

"Where's Jade?" Cat asked as she sat down next to Tori.

"Talking to Lane about the latest play she wrote, her teacher thought that it was too disturbing even for Jade." Andre said casually. "She said that Lane's trying to analyze why she writes dark, disturbing, and morbid things."

"Poor Lane." Robbie sighed.

"Oh Tori have you and Jack practiced the kiss scene yet?" Cat asked.

"Sikowitz wants that to be the last thing we rehearse." Tori said. She shrugged and said, "I have rehearsed the scene though."

Her thoughts drifted toward the night she and Beck practiced the scene, the night her parents decided to come home from their business trip. Having her parents walk in while she was lying on the floor "unconscious" with Beck hovering over her about to kiss her was more awkward than when her mom walked in on her and Beck about to kiss the week of the Platinum Music Awards.

* * *

_"Your eyes are open, I think that since you're unconscious they're supposed to be closed." Beck said sternly. _

_"I think I'm in an eternal slumber not necessarily unconscious." Tori said looking up at her boyfriend who ran his hand through his hair._

_"Tori." Beck sighed._

_"What? My prince is too handsome to look away from." She teased _

_"Close your eyes, Miss Fairest of Them All." Beck laughed._

_Tori closed her eyes and folded her hands across her stomach. Beck knelt down beside her and brushed her hair out of her eyes. His eyes fell to her lips and slowly he brought his own closer to hers. Before he could "wake" the incredibly beautiful girl from her stupor the front door opened. _

_"Girls we're ba—oh what's going on here?" Tori's mom asked._

_"Mom!" Tori shrieked sitting up quickly and hitting her forehead against the side of Beck's head. "Ow."_

_"You okay?" Beck asked moving away from her._

_"Yeah I'm fine." Tori said. _

_"Honey why are you standing in the doorway, its our house you can go in." Tori's dad said from outside._

_"I walked in on an interesting sight." Her mom said stepping inside._

_"What is it?" Tori's dad asked appearing in the doorway._

_"We were just rehearsing for the play." Tori said to her mom. _

_"I thought Beck didn't go to Hollywood Arts anymore." Her mom said._

_"He's helping me rehearse for the play." Tori said correcting her previous statement._

_"Mr. and Mrs. Vega I can assure you that Tori and I were solely rehearsing." Beck said charmingly. He glanced at Tori who nodded. "I would like your permission to date your daughter."_

_Tori saw her mom's face light up with joy while she saw her dad reach for his badge."Don't show him your badge."_

_"I'd like to have a talk with you Beck, man to man." He said ignoring Tori. "In the study."_

_"Don't take him to the study." Tori said._

_"My gun is due for a cleaning." Her dad said continuing to ignore Tori._

_"Oh don't clean your gun in front of him." _

_Beck stood up offering Tori a hand, she took it and he pulled her effortlessly to her feet. He smiled at her and told her that it was no big deal, that if he were a father with a beautiful daughter he'd probably do the same thing when she started dating a guy like him or any guy in general. He followed her dad to the study and watched as he took his gun out of the safe making sure to leave it open long enough so Beck could see that he had more than one in there._

_"I don't think that I need to remind you that I'm a cop."_

_"No Sir, I am fully aware of the fact that you work for the Los Angeles Police Department." Beck said had to admit that the gun in Tori's dad's hands was rather intimidating but he's been in prison before and had rocks chucked at him by Yerbanian prisoners so compared to that experience staring down a gun that wasn't going to be used was bearable. "Sir I won't hurt Tori."_

_"Words are just words Beck but I can't deny that you haven't been a good friend to my daughter nor can I deny that you genuinely care about her because you have and you do. I will be keep an eye on you though, no funny business."_

_"Funny my dad said the same thing." Beck laughed._

_"Know this though, that is my little girl out there and if you hurt her intentionally or otherwise you'll get to see the side of me that I reserve for only the worst of criminals." he said in a business like tone that reminded Beck that he dealt with some of the worst people out there on a daily basis. _

_"I understand." Beck said._

_"You may go back and please rehearse a different scene." _

Beck was brought out of his thoughts by the fact that Isabelle had nudged him in the ribs. He turned to look at her and she cocked her head in the direction of the stage, it was his turn to walk in and join Kelly Blake for their interview. He walked onto the stage, waved to the audience, shook hands with Kelly, and stood next to Tyler.

"She was on the hit television show _Azreal Prep _and the movie _The Glass Slipper _please welcome the girl behind Cassie Rhea Miss Isabelle McLean." Kelly said to the audience. Isabelle walked onto the stage and did the same things Beck had done. "As a special treat for you all we have one more guest on today's show, the woman who brought this dystopian world to us Mrs. Ellie Conway."

Ellie joined them on the stage and once she reached her spot beside Isabelle the five of them sat down. "So tell us Ellie what's it like to have your book be turned into a movie?"

"It's very surreal, I'm still trying to grip the reality that something I wrote was published." Ellie answered.

"The book that the movie is based off of is your debut novel am I correct?" Kelly asked.

"Yes, the second book is out now and I am currently working on the third and final book in the series." Ellie answered earning an applause from the audience. "To see that so many people have read the book and have loved it so much is truly touching. In regards to the movie I am ecstatic, it's been a wonderful experience working with the people at Paramound Pictures, with Harry Gills the director, and this talented cast."

"You helped right the script but did you have a say in who they cast?"

"I did help with the script writing process but no I did not help choose the cast." Ellie answered.

"You were present at mine and Tyler's audition though." Beck said looking at Ellie.

"Oh yes I was." Ellie laughed.

"How was that guys having Ellie at your audition?" Kelly asked Beck and Tyler.

"You want to go first or should I?" Tyler asked Beck.

"Go for it." Beck said leaning back in his chair.

"I'm not going to lie Kelly it was pretty intimidating. Originally I read for the part of Ky and I was confident that I would do well, that is until I saw that Ellie was there. Her presence intimidated me because she created this character and I was there to convince everybody that I was the person that should put a face to Ky. I did my audition and got a call about a week later saying that they wanted me to come in and audition for Xavier, so I did and here I am." Tyler said with a shrug.

"Beck how was it for you having Ellie present?"

"Honestly I didn't know that she was the author until after my audition. Auditioning for a lead in a movie was something new to me so I was dealing with that, in my head I kept thinking that they wouldn't pick me because I wasn't known like all of the other actors that auditioned." Beck answered. "I wasn't doubting my acting capabilities because I had gone to school to be an actor and I knew as an actor that I could play the part of Ky, it was me as a person that I doubted because until then I only auditioned for the role of a waiter in the movie _Miss Fire _and for roles in the plays my school put on."

"None of your doubts showed when you did your read through." Ellie said. "You really blew everyone away."

"Thank you." Beck said with a smile.

"How was your audition different from their's Isabelle?"

"Well I auditioned for Harry, and it was just as intimidating because he's like this really big director with so many successful movies under his belt. I'm like a huge fan of his too so I was initially starstruck and very flattered when he said that he liked my TV show and that he loved my performance in _The Glass Slipper._" Isabelle said.

"So I must ask so far has your life changed from what it was before the movie?"

"More girls are screaming my name." Tyler laughed.

"You had tons of fans before this movie, you've been in several movies and even nominated for a Globie." Isabelle said.

"How has your life changed Miss Globie Nominated Actress?" Tyler retorted.

"Not much, we can all agree that its Beck's life that has changed the most." Isabelle answered.

"It really has, I went from being a student at Hollywood Arts High School to being a movie star, as my good friend Tori says. It's a little weird suddenly having fans screaming and going crazy over you, I got that at school sometimes but it was nothing compared to how it is now. I went to the mall the other day and found myself surrounded by tons of fans asking for pictures and autographs. I don't hang out with my friends as much as I would like too, but I do find time for all of them and we still have our good times." Beck said earning an 'aw' from the audience.

* * *

After watching Beck's interview Andre and Tori resumed working on the songs for the play and the one Tori had started writing. Andre asked why when Beck was asked if he there was someone special in his life he didn't tell then about her, instead his answer was that everybody in his life was special to him in some way.

"His publicist thinks that it is better for his image if it didn't get out that he was dating someone." Tori answered. "So in front of the camera he and I are just friends."

"Are you okay with that?" Andre asked looking at her with concern-filled eyes.

"I don't have a choice. Do I love not being able to go out with him because we might get spotted by the paparazzi, no but I like him and I think that's all that matters." Tori said picking up her script. "Now lets get back to work because the play is next week."

Andre looked unconvinced but started playing the music for the first song anyway.

**I can't believe we're at chapter 10 already! O: You guys are amazing for sticking around, reading and reviewing, and for putting it in your favorites this and alerts**

**Please review (:**


	11. Chapter 11

**Well its been a real pleasure getting to write this story and you guys have taken to it in a way that I never thought you would I mean there's almost 100 reviews and that was more than I was expecting to get. So I'd love to thank you all for your reviews, some of them really made me laugh and really made my day. SO enjoy this chapter guys because its for y'all. **

**I don't own Victorious.**

**In His Shadow**

**Chapter 11- First Real Date**

**Beck: **R u ready 4 the most amazing 1st date?

**Vicky:** If by date u mean watching a movie with ur parents then yes.

**Beck: **That wouldn't be amazing.

**Vicky: **What else would we do? We're basically confined 2 our houses.

**Beck: **You'll see ;)

Beck looked at the backyard, he was proud of his handiwork and he hoped Tori would love it. He figured that if he couldn't take Tori out to a restaurant he'd bring the restaurant to her and he wasn't talking about take-out. He cooked her a fabulous dinner, with the help of his mom of course, and transformed the backyard into something out of a romantic movie, not that he watched those. He walked back to his RV and changed out of his casual clothes into something a little more date worthy.

Tori texted him just as he finished buttoning the last button on his navy blue button down t-shirt. He grabbed his jacket and car keys on his way out of the RV. He sung along to Andre's song _Countdown _as he drove over to Tori's house. He was prepared to be questioned by her father but when he knocked on her front door he was surprised at the fact that Trina answered. She looked disappointed to see him and looked like she was ready for the club.

"Tori its for you!" She yelled.

"Where are you going looking so—" Beck started but since he was unable to find the word to describe how Trina looked he let his sentence drop.

"I'm going out." Trina snapped. She walked up the stairs leaving him alone in the living room.

Tori came down several minutes later, she was wearing a purple dress that fell just above her knees, her navy blue cardigan had the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, her wavy hair was parted to the side, and she wasn't wearing her glasses. He swore he hadn't seen anyone look so beautiful and he'd seen plenty of celebrities in his short time in Hollywood. He couldn't understand why any guy would cheat or use Tori when she was nice, caring, sweet, funny, and so gosh dang beautiful.

"Do I look okay, if not I can go change." Tori said.

"No you look beautiful." He said loving the way Tori's cheeks turned pink. He brought her into his arms and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Where are your parents?"

"They went out of town for the weekend." Tori said.

"Why didn't they just get back into town?" Beck asked taking Tori by the hand and leading the way back to his truck. "Your parents go out of town too much."

"Something about wanting to celebrate the anniversary of their first date." Tori shrugged as Beck opened the door for her. She climbed in and watched him walk over to his side. When he slid into his seat she said, "They do go away a lot, it's sad we haven't gone on a family vacation in an incredibly long time. I think our last one was when we went to Mexico for a Vega family reunion, that was when Trina was nine and I was eight."

"Wow that is a long time, we took a family vacation to Canada last year." Beck said. "Would you like to come with us this year?"

"You go to Canada every year?" Tori asked.

"Yup, so would you like to come with?"

"Yeah but I'd have to ask my parents."

"Of course."

They had a pleasant conversation about their week and how next week was going to be pretty hectic with Tori's play opening and the start of his mall tour. He saw the sad look that briefly flashed across Tori's face when he told her that he wouldn't be able to attend any showing of her play. Quickly she masked her sadness with that fake enthusiasm that she was starting to perfect.

"I've always wanted to see New York, so take tons of pictures for me." She said making him think that she wasn't faking her enthusiasm.

"We'll go someday to the Big Apple." Beck promised. "That way you can take your own pictures."

"How will we get there?" Tori asked arching her eyebrows. "We're teenagers its not like we have the money to go to New York for a vacation."

"I've recently come into quite a bit of money Miss Vega." Beck said.

"Oh right." Tori said as they pulled into Beck's driveway. "Well I am looking forward to it then."

They got out of the truck and instead of leading her to his RV he led her into the house. She looked at him questioningly but all she got out of him was a small smirk. Inside the house he covered her eyes with his hands and led her to the backyard claiming that he wanted her to be surprised. He took his hands off of her eyes and she was left speechless at the sight before her. Sitting underneath the tree was a square table for two dressed in a white table cloth. Several paper lanterns hung from the tree branches illuminating the backyard, several twinkle lights were scattered all over the grass providing them with light. It was more than she was expecting and defiantly a perfect setting for their first real date.

"Oh my, Beck this is amazing." Tori said turning to look at him.

"Thanks and you haven't even tasted the food yet." He said with a smile. He pulled her chair out for her and went to go get their dinner. He returned several minutes later carrying their plates like a waiter. He placed her plate in front of her, "For the Miss garlic fried chicken breast with olive oil pasta and French bread."

"Why thank you." Tori said with a smile. She pointed to the pitcher in front of her and asked, "What is this?"

"Fresh squeezed lemonade."

"Ah of course." She said pouring herself a glass.

They ate their meal while having a pleasant conversation about nothing and everything. After dinner Beck cleared their table and when he came back he had a pair of speakers with him. He plugged them in and connected his phone to them.

"May I have this dance?" he asked holding his hand out to her.

"Yes you may." She giggled.

They swayed to the soft music for a bit before they lost themselves in a slow kiss. After three songs and lots of small kisses they took their date into Beck's RV where they watched a rather boring movie.

"Hey Beck."

"What is it?"

"This was the best first date I've ever been on." Tori said.

He responded by kissing her temple. They fell asleep before the movie ended.

**SO there it was a sweet Bori chapter (: I hope you liked it...don't forget to review**


	12. Chapter 12

******I don't own Victorious.**

**In His Shadow**

**Chapter 12-Video Chat is Keeping You With Me**

Tori turned her locker on and smiled at it when it lit up, she started humming _Make it Shine_. She took out her books and put in some of the ones she wouldn't need until later. It was the day before the opening night of their rendition of the fairy tale of "Snow White." For the past couple of days Sikowitz had Tori and Jack performing the big kiss scene and she was glad that for the rehearsal later that day they were going to perform the entire play.

"Hey Tori."

"Oh hey Jack." Tori said. "What are you doing here?"

"Well assuming that you're talking about what I'm doing here by your locker and not what I am doing here at Hollywood Arts, I'm talking to you." He said with a smile that showed of his perfectly straight pearly whites.

"I meant what are you doing here so early?" Tori laughed.

"My brother has an early class on Thursdays so I'm always here at this time." Jack answered with a shrug. "Don't tell anybody but I don't have my license yet."

"Oh my gosh." Tori gasped in mock surprised. "You're a seventeen year old boy without a license, thats unnatural."

"Hey I came from a small town where everything was within walking distance."

"I'm only teasing and I don't have my license either. That's why I'm here so early, that and my boyfriend decided to take me out to breakfast since he's going out of town for a while." Tori said fiddling with the hem of the red and grey plaid shirt she was wearing.

"He's going to miss seeing you in the play." Jack said looking genuinely sorry for her.

"Yeah but he couldn't get out of it." Tori sighed.

She and Jack walked over to the Grub Truck so Jack could get a breakfast burrito since his brother had been running late and had dragged him out of the house before Jack could pour himself a bowl of cereal. They sat together at one of the tables and talked about random things that popped into their heads. Tori found that he was a great distraction, he kept her laughing instead of thinking about the fact that Beck would be gone for an entire week.

"That's a cool shirt you're wearing, where did you get it I think I've seen it before?" Jack asked pointing to the plaid shirt she was wearing.

"You know what I have no idea where this shirt came from, you'd have to ask my boyfriend about it because its his." Tori said unable to suppress a smile. She had quite a collection of Beck's clothes despite the fact that they hadn't been dating for that long, though some clothes she's had since before they were dating. "Its one of his favorites too and he doesn't know I have it or if he does he's not saying anything about it."

"Does your boyfriend go to school here because I've never seen you guys together and you guys seem to really like each other for you to never be together." Jack said.

"He used to go to school here, he's home-schooled now."

"Oh thats a real bummer. Well it was nice talking to you Tori, I wouldn't leave you but I have some questions I need to ask my teacher about the assignment that's due tomorrow." Jack said standing up and gathering his things. "I'll see you in class Miss Fairest of them All."

* * *

**Tori Vega: **Not liking being in a glass coffin, this scene needs to be over soon. **Feeling: **Claustrophobic :(

**Beck Oliver: **My bed at home isn't even remotely close to as comfortable as this one. **Feeling: **Sleepy :o

**Jade West: **Thinking about locking Sinjin in the glass coffin. **Feeling: **Devious :|

**Andre Harris: **Playing a medley of songs for the cast of _Snow White _and rockin' the stage. **Feeling: **Musical :D

**Robbie Shapiro: **Watching Jade try to shove Sinjin in the glass coffin, I hope I'm not next. **Feeling: **Frightened :S

**Cat Valentine: **Last minute alterations on Tori and Jade's costumes, they look so good. **Feeling: **Creative :)

* * *

Beck clicked "ok" when Tori requested to video chat. She greeted him enthusiastically and started talking about her day. She told him how Jade managed to lock Sinjin in the glass coffin and how it took them a good hour to get him out of it, they had to break it and since they were short a glass coffin Sinjin had to make another one before the play. He liked how animated she got when telling him about what went wrong during rehearsal and what went right.

"So what did you do today?" Tori asked him when she was finished telling him about how dinner had ended with Trina and her father covered in spaghetti.

"Well I had an early breakfast with a beautiful girl, headed to LAX at nine thirty so I could catch my flight to New York, spent five and a half hours on the plane not really listening to my publicist, had dinner with everybody at the hotel restaurant, and then came back to my room and took a much needed nap." Beck answered. At the mention of his publicist Tori wrinkled her nose in disgust, it was funny and really adorable. "Somebody doesn't like somebody."

"Yeah well..." Tori started but was interrupted by the loud pounding on Beck's door.

"Beck, man I need to talk to you." Tyler shouted over his pounding.

"No need to break the door down Ty." Beck shouted back. He gave Tori an apologetic look though she didn't look too disappointed that they were interrupted, she was a fan of Tyler's after all. Beck sighed, "Come in."

The door swung open and in walked a disheveled looking Tyler. Tori squealed rather loudly gaining Tyler's attention.

"Oh my gosh you're Tyler Perry." She said excitedly. "I loved you in _The Final Dance _and in _Voyage to the Earth's Core._" _  
_

"Thank you. You're Tori Vega, I loved your performance at the PMAs." Tyler said with a smile. "You have amazing cheekbones, did you know?"

"Yeah she knows." Beck said slightly irritated. "Now what did you need to talk about?"

"Whoa Beck's protective of his best friend, no need to worry I don't bite...much." Tyler said with a wink.

"I have a boyfriend." Tori said with a giggle.

"Ah well he's a lucky guy, but seriously you were amazing at the PMAs and you should perform again." Tyler said.

"Thank you." Tori said her cheeks red.

"Tyler you wanted to talk to me." Beck said running a hand through his hair.

"I'm going to this party and I am in desperate need of a wingman, I was wondering if you'd go with me. We could get you a girl, not that you need my help getting one. They just throw themselves at you." Tyler said not noticing the scowl on Tori's face. "Hey Tori did girls throw themselves at this guy when he wasn't a celebrity?"

"Yeah they did, though a lot of them were Northridge girls and they throw themselves at anybody." Tori said bitterly.

"Dang Beck's got game." Tyler said letting out a low whistle. "So what do you say man, you want to go party it up NYC style?"

"Nah, I'm kind of in the middle of talking to my girlfriend." Beck said.

"Girlfriend? You lucky bastard! I thought you were single, whenever you get asked if there is someone special in your life you always say..."

"That everybody is special in my life, well it's true." Beck shrugged.

"Apparently some are more special than others." Tyler said with a winking at Tori. "Oh well then I'll let you two have your fun. I'll go and ask Isabelle if she'd like to go out, she's really fun when she lets her freak out."

"What do you mean?"

"She's like a caged animal and when let loose she goes wild, you should have seen her at the Titan Movie Awards' after party it was crazy." Tyler said starting for the door. "It was a pleasure meeting you Tori, I hope to see you perform again sometime in the near future."

"It was nice meeting you too." Tori said. When the door closed behind Tyler Tori squealed like on of Beck's many fangirls. "I just met Tyler Perry!"

"Yay." Beck said sarcastically.

"Beck." Tori sighed the excitement quickly vanishing from her face. "He was my favorite actor and for me it's kind of a big deal to meet him or any celebrity really since I don't see them everyday."

"I know and I'm sorry."

"I guess its a good thing you're not going to be able to watch the play, who knows what you'd do to Jack after watching the kiss scene." Tori joked.

"Are you implying that I am being rather possessive at the moment?"

"Its possible."

"Yeah it is with a girlfriend like you."

* * *

The cast took a bow and posed for a silly cast picture before walking off of the stage. Needless to say that their rendition of _Snow White _was better than the two versions that came out in theaters. Tori, Jack, and Jade posed for a picture that was immediately uploaded onto The Slap by Robbie he captioned it, "The Princess, the prince, and the wicked witch."

"Tori these flowers came for you." Cat squealed handing Tori a bouquet of red roses.

Tori took them from her and found the card.

_Tori, _

_I may not have seen the play but I know for a fact that you were amazing, after all we did spend a lot of time rehearsing while also goofing off. I wish that I could be there to hand you these in person and kiss you senseless, but I can't and will make it up to you when I get back. Going a whole week without getting to wrap my arms around you and kiss you is really going to be difficult but thankfully things like video chat were invented and I can talk to you as if we had all the time in the world, it is keeping you with me this week. Have fun at the cast party and be safe. Goodnight beautiful._

_Beck_

Tori smiled and brought the roses up to her nose so she could smell them, Beck truly was the best boyfriend she's ever had.

**Please be kind and inform me of your thoughts on this chapter(aka please review)**


	13. Chapter 13

******Well I am sorry if this is late, yesterday was one of those days...the ones that lacked inspiration. Anyway I hope y'all like this chapter...finals week is here and I must study so I just want to let y'all know that the chapters may not be updated as quickly as they usually are but hey summer is upon us so do not fret. **

******I don't own Victorious.**

**In His Shadow**

**Chapter 13- Like the Air He Needs to Live**

Tori and Jack had been working on their script for a couple of hours now and while they had gotten a majority of it done they still weren't finished. Tori set aside her computer making the decision that it was time for a break, Jack didn't complain. They eased into a light conversation about the upcoming weekend and their final two performances of _Snow White_.

"So how have you been?" Jack asked as she handed him a bottle of pink lemonade.

"I've been good." Tori said sitting back down in front of her computer. She smiled at the background, a picture of Beck kissing her cheek, she was wearing her glasses and her eyes were closed but she was smiling widely. "I really just want this week to be over."

"Then you get to see your boyfriend." Jack said. Tori arched her eyebrows at him, he shrugged and said, "You have that goofy smile on your face that suggests you're thinking of him."

"Yeah well you try going to the movies with Andre and Jade." Tori said remembering how her friends had invited her to the movies with them, they spent more than half the movie making out with Tori right there beside them. "Talk about awkward, I wound up moving clear across the theater. Some old guy took my popcorn while his friend hit on me. It was creepy."

"Did you move again?" Jack asked.

"I left the theater and spent the remainder of my time in the arcade waiting for Jade and Andre." Tori sighed.

"What else did you do this week?"

"Well Robbie, Rex, Cat, and I went to Nozu for dinner the other night. Cat and I had to perform a duet and Robbie had to chop squid so we could cover our dinner since Robbie forgot his wallet again and Cat and I didn't have enough money to cover the entire meal. Jade, Cat, and I attempted to have a normal sleepover, a lot of things were thrown and we had to go down to the police station to pick up Cat's brother. Yesterday I watched Trina put random condiments on her face again, it was amusing watching her spaz out every time the doorbell rang." Tori said as she logged onto The Slap and looked over Beck's latest gallery. "Tonight's really the most normal night of the week."

"Tonight is one of the quietest nights of the week." Jack laughed. Tori arched her eyebrows at him, "Aside from my older brother and his frat brother, that never leave our house, I have two younger sisters and a younger brother plus a dog. My house gets pretty loud."

"I am so sorry." Tori said closing her computer unable to take looking at anymore photos of Beck and his fans or of him and Isabelle. "I thought Trina was bad but that just sounds awful."

"Noise canceling headphones are the best thing that was ever invented." Jack laughed. Just then Trina started to sing loudly and off-key. They both winced and covered their ears. "You should invest in a pair."

"I'm used to it." Tori said loudly. Trina got louder, her thought seemed to be that the louder you were the better you sounded, she was wrong. "I think I will invest in a pair."

Minutes later they heard sirens blaring and were surprised when the police, Tori's dad included, stormed into the house. They had gotten a call from one of the neighbors saying that it sounded like someone was being murdered next door. Tori explained to them that no one was being killed at their house Trina was just singing. Just to make sure they burst into Trina's room and when they came back down they told Tori's dad to never let Trina sing or dance ever again, they almost lost a man.

"What did your sister do?" Jack asked.

"I don't know." Tori said as they watched the police officers leave the house. "So much for this being the most normal nights of the week."

* * *

**Tori Vega: **Today the LA police department almost lost a good man...thanks to Trina's singing and dancing. **Feeling: **Apologetic :|

**Trina Vega: **A police officer fainted at the sight of me...he knows a true talented beauty when he see's one. **Feeling: **Goddess-like ;)

**Jack Lucas: **Nothing like the police kicking down the door to get those creative juices flowing, thank you LAPD. **Feeling: **Appreciative :D

**Andre Harris: **Never having dinner with Robbie again, dude forgot his wallet. **Feeling: **Shrimpy :[

**Jade West: **Some kid destroyed my brother's 1st place science fair project so my brother got even by destroying the kid's not so good 2nd place project with some scissors. **Feeling: **Proud :)

**Robbie Shapiro: **I don't like the way Andre is holding the cleaver and looking at me. Jade's rubbing off on him. **Feeling: **Deadman-like :O

**Cat Valentine: **Dyed my brother's hair red, now we're matchers. **Feeling: **Twin-like :]

**Beck Oliver: **Never hanging out with Tyler again. **Feeling: **Irked :/

* * *

Beck threw himself onto his plush bed and groaned into the pillow. Hanging out with Tyler had ended with Beck being mauled by tons of girls. They'd run their hands through his hair and down his arms, the more he pushed them away the more they latched onto him. He didn't want to tell Tori because although the face she made when she was jealous was adorable he didn't want her to feel like she was losing him to the Hollywood lifestyle. He also didn't want to keep it from Tori because he wanted a relationship built on trust. He rolled onto his side and reached for his PearPad, he had decided to tell Tori but when he wasn't so irked. He logged onto The Slap and decided to check out some of his friend's new galleries.

There weren't that many new ones but there were some that didn't help how he felt. He knew he was being irrational and feeling more than a little jealous but he really couldn't help it when it came to Tori. There were two new pictures of her and Jack, one of them was in the Black Box Theatre and the other was in her house. The one at her house was of them sitting on the couch making goofy faces at the camera it was captioned, "Us trying to get creative before the cops stormed into my house." The one in the Black Box was captioned, "Tori and Jack goof off during rehearsal, if Sikowitz paid enough attention he'd know that that's not how the dance is supposed to go," it was a picture of Jack dipping Tori.

His phone vibrated just as he was stating to figure out why he felt jealous while he was dating Tori and not while he had been dating Jade.

**Vicky: **Hey r u up?

**Beck: **Yeah. What's up?

**Vicky: **Nothing really, can't sleep.

**Beck: **U still having nightmares?

**Vicky: **Yeah. I can't wait for u to come back, I miss u.

**Beck: **I miss u too.

**Vicky: **What time do u get back on Sunday?

**Beck: **Noon-ish

**Vicky: **Lets go on a lunch date then.

**Beck:** Okay

**Vicky: **Get your disguise ready haha

**Beck: **Tired of pizza and Chinese I see.

**Vicky: **I really really like u Beck and I just want to go out with u.

**Beck: **I really really like you too Tori and don't worry we're not going to stay in on Sunday.

He understood why he was jealous, Tori was a nice, talented, beautiful girl and he could see why guys like Tyler were attracted to her. There was that and the fact that even though they were dating they rarely spent time with each other, it was the lack of time with her that led him to be jealous of everybody who spent time with her because he knew that there'd come a point where Tori wouldn't be able to handle his new found fame and he'd lose her. He really didn't think he could hate his publicist more than he already did but when she had made the suggestion that he and Isabelle pretend to date after the movie premiered he found himself almost firing her, but who else would represent him a nobody actor. He knew that this was going to drive Tori away from him.

"Why is this so hard?" he groaned. "Why can't I just love Tori and have a happy blissful relationship with her?"

* * *

Tori sat in Beck's living room with his dad watching the baseball game, they were both very into the game and didn't notice when the front door opened. Beck laughed at the sight of his dad and Tori jumping off of the couch to high-five each other when the team scored four home runs winning the game. His mom cleared her throat and how they heard it over their cheers was beyond him but they did.

"Hey son." Beck's dad said walking over to him and clapping a hand on his shoulder. "She's definitely a keeper, got to have someone to watch baseball with."

"Come on dear lets give them a moment alone." Beck's mom said leading her husband into the kitchen.

As soon as his parents were out of the room Tori jumped on top of him wrapping her arms and legs around him and pushing him back against the door. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed like she was the very air he needed to live. It was quite a heated kiss and he didn't know how far it would have gone had his father not come in to remind them that he was too young to be a grandpa. Tori stayed in his embrace and dug her face into his chest out of embarrassment, he chuckled and kissed the top of her head.

He realized something while he was gone...he was in love with Tori Vega.

She realized something while he was gone...she was in love with Beck Oliver.

**Please review**


	14. Chapter 14

******A gift to you all.**

******I don't own Victorious.**

**In His Shadow**

**Chapter 14-Silent Promise**

Tori sat cross-legged on Beck's bed looking at all of the pictures he took on his mall tour across America. She was waiting for him to finish getting ready for their lunch date. He told her that he merely rolled out of bed and left for the airport and was in desperate need of a warm relaxing shower. She started humming the song she and Andre had been working on and laughed at some of the pictures someone, most likely Tyler or Isabelle, had taken of Beck. When she was done looking at the pictures she closed his computer and answered a text from Trina.

**Trina: **Pick me up some mascara and lip gloss.

**Tori: **Maybe...if you'd ask instead of demanded.

**Trina: **I'll get them myself then!

**Tori: **That's okay with me :P

"What's with the face?" Beck asked as he walked over to where she sat. He was dressed in a simple light grey t-shirt and black jeans. He had on his array of what Cat called 'man jewelry' and despite having just gotten out of the shower his hair was dry.

"My sister's a bit of a diva." Tori sighed.

"A bit?" Beck asked arching an eyebrow.

"Okay Trina's a diva." Tori said closing her eyes as Beck pressed his lips to her forehead. "What was that for?"

"Do I need a reason?"

"Why answer a question with a question?"

"Why not?" Beck laughed.

Tori smiled at him and watched as he put on a black beanie. Tori gasped, "Oh my gosh, you're hiding your insanely amazing hair."

"Only for you."

"Aw I feel special." Tori said bringing her hands over her heart. She stood up and fixed his beanie for him, she grabbed his sunglasses from the bedside table and handed them to him. "Not much of a disguise but it'll do."

They went to the best burger joint around and sat outside enjoying the sunshine. After a few minutes of conversation their number was called and Beck got up to go get their food. He handed Tori her burger, shake, and fries, they talked in between bites about her play and the mall tour. Beck was amazed that Tori wasn't bothered over what happened when he hung out with Tyler, she merely laughed and made a joke about it being because of his amazing hair.

"Maybe if we got Jade to take her scissors to your hair like she did with Cat that time Cat waxed her eyebrows then you would be free of this problem." Tori said jokingly.

"Did you just suggest cutting off my hair?" Beck asked in a disbelieving tone.

"Yes." Tori laughed.

"The draft wouldn't feel nice." Beck shrugged. "Plus you love my hair too much to actually have Jade do that."

"So true."

They finished their lunch and headed off to the mall so Tori could pick out a dress for the premiere the following week. She modeled tons of dresses for him and he told her she looked good in every single one, she told him that he was no help. She stepped out of the dressing room and he had to stop his mouth from dropping, she was wearing strapless dark blue dress that fell just above her knees. It was a simple dress and on anyone other than Tori it would have looked just that simple but there was something about Tori that just made that dress shine.

"I don't know, I like it but doesn't it look a little plain especially for the red carpet?" Tori asked twirling around. "What do you think?"

"It's perfect." Beck said standing up and joining her at the mirror. "I'm pretty sure you'll turn heads if you wear that."

"You're just saying that because you're my boyfriend." Tori said playfully smacking him in the chest.

"No I'm serious." Beck said wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her to him. He looked down into her warm brown eyes and whispered, "Get the dress it was meant for you."

"Okay." Tori sighed loving the tingles she got when Beck's warm breath hit her face.

Beck gave her a quick peck on the lips before releasing her so she could change out of the dress. She paid for her dress and then Beck discovered the horror of shoe shopping. There were so many types of shoes for girls and in so many different colors too, he suggested that she go for a simple black heel. She accepted his suggestion and went on to try dozens of black heels at several store before she finally found the perfect one, to Beck it looked the same as some she tried on at some of the other store but he wasn't going to say anything.

"Shopping is tiring." Beck sighed as they sat in the food court sharing some frozen yogurt. "Why are there so many shoes for girls."

"Because we like variety unlike you guys." Tori said taking a spoonful of the yogurt.

"Its so much more convenient to have one pair of multi-occaision shoes." Beck said.

"You don't even have shoes...you have boots." Tori said using the spoon to point to Beck's black boots.

"I have some Converse at home." Beck said.

"They're still in the box."

"Don't judge."

* * *

Beck watched Tori wiggle her nose as she stared at her textbook, without her realizing he snapped a picture of her. He joined her on his bed and looked over her shoulders at what she was studying. He stared at it in disgust and pressed his lips to her temple and wished her luck. She closed her book and shoved it away, she rolled onto her side and started tickling him. She must have remembered that he liked being tickled, he tickled her back and soon she had tears in her eyes from laughing too much.

"Say it." Beck said.

"No." Tori said as he tickled her.

"Say it."

"No, stop it, stop it." She said in between laughs.

"Say it."

"Okay, okay, I give up you win." He stopped tickling her and lay down beside her. She took his hand and laced her fingers through his. "My jaw and stomach hurt from laughing so much."

"Yeah mine too." Beck said.

"Hey Beck."

"Yeah Tori."

"Thanks for going out with me today."

"Anytime sweetheart."

"Can I ask you something?" Tori said releasing her hand and rolling onto her side, he did the same.

"You just did." He said tucking a stray strand of her hair behind her ear. "You can ask something else if you'd like."

"Okay, are you going to be forced to pretend date some celebrity?" She asked quietly.

"Where would you get that idea?" Beck said.

"Jade." Tori sighed.

"Of course. I'm not going to lie to you Tori my publicist wants me and Isabelle to 'date' after the premiere of the movie." Beck said bringing her into his arms. "She said it would be good for my image and for the movie if the two lead actors get together."

"I see, so we'll spend even less time together."

Beck told her not to think about it because right then and there they were together and that's all that mattered, they'd deal with his insane publicist and her ridiculously crazy ideas later. He wasn't going to fire her but she wasn't going to let her run his personal life, if she quit on her own terms then he was okay with it. The first thing he had to do was tell the world and Tori that he loved her, he was in no way going to even pretend to date someone other than Tori. It was about time he stood up for himself, he didn't before because he didn't want to get blackballed in Hollywood but he could careless about that if it meant losing Tori. His eyes met Tori's and he hadn't realized that she'd been watching him think. He smirked at her before silently promising that everything between them was going to be okay, he sealed his promise with a very long and very slow passion filled kiss.

**Please review...i love what you guys say (:**


	15. Chapter 15

******I hope you like, sorry its kind of short.**

******I don't own Victorious.**

**In His Shadow**

**Chapter 15**

**Beck Oliver: **So I've come to the realization that my dad and Tori are kind of crazy, though I wouldn't change them for anything. **Feeling: **Normal :)

**Tori Vega: **At a baseball game with Beck and his parents, we are so owning this game whoohoo! **Feeling: **Fanatic :D

**Jade West: **Just bought a new pair of scissors and tested them out on a trashcan, they work perfectly. **Feeling: **Snippy :]

**Andre Harris: **Taking the love out on a lunch date. **Feeling: **Hungry-romantic :D

**Robbie Shapiro: **So I went to take out the trash and my trashcan was cut into pieces. **Feeling: **Trashy :(

**Cat Valentine: **Shopping for dresses with Trina! **Feeling: **Determined :)

* * *

Beck watched as his girlfriend and father stood up with the rest of the crowed and cheered like their lives depended on it. When the home run was scored they turned to each other and screamed nonsense at each other. Tori turned to Beck and tried to get him to stand and cheer, he complied only because he loved seeing his girlfriend in such a good mood. He loved how much his parents loved Tori and how they practically already made her a member of the family. After the game his mom pushed him and Tori together for a picture, Tori uploaded it onto The Slap and captioned it: 'I don't know why Beck bought this hat, his hair is too thick for baseball hats...oh well new hat for me.'

"So what do you kids want to eat?" His dad asked as they walked toward the car.

"Anything I'm starving." Tori said as Beck put his arm around her shoulders.

"I don't understand how you're still hungry after those three hot dogs and all those snacks you had." Beck said looking down at Tori. With a laugh he added, "I swear I saw more of the concession stand then the actual game."

"That was breakfast and lunch and about two hours ago, it's dinner time now." Tori said looking up at him.

He smiled at her and lowered his head enough so that their lips were inches apart. He heard his father yell at them to hurry up if they didn't he'd leave them behind. It wasn't his father's threat that stopped him from kissing Tori, no he knew that it was just an empty threat his father wouldn't drive off without them, what stopped him was the sound of dozens of cameras going off simultaneously. He let out a string of frustrated curses under his breath, he took Tori by the hand and led her to the car while ignoring the questions that were being thrown at him.

"Wow they aren't leaving you alone." Tori said when they were inside the car. "They've been everywhere we've been to this week, maybe we should go back to staying in."

"No we should be able to go out like normal teenagers, all things considered this was one of the best weeks I've had in a while." Beck said taking the baseball hat off of Tori's head.

"We hid in a photobooth for forty-five minutes." Tori said.

"We had a fun time though." Beck said playfully wiggling his eyebrows at her.

"College and career first you two." Beck's dad said looking at them through the rearview mirror.

"Dad." Beck sighed.

"I don't want to be a grandpa so young, I don't even have grey hairs yet."

"That's because he dyes his hair." Beck whispered to Tori.

"How would you know, you don't even live in the house." Beck's dad retorted as Tori fell into a fit of giggles.

"That doesn't mean I don't go into the house."

"Well take a good look at me now son because this is your future."

The horrified look on Beck's face made Tori fit of giggles turn into uncontrollable laughter, his parents joined in and Beck for his part was a good sport about it and let out a small chuckle. They decided to utilize the outdoor kitchen in Beck'd backyard instead of going out for dinner. His parents told them to invite their friends over before they left to pick up the necessary things for a backyard cookout. They texted their friends and surprisingly everyone was on board for dinner at Beck's house.

"I feel bad for not going with them." Tori said.

"Do you want a repeat of what happened at the game or at the mall?" Beck asked.

"No but I can't help it, I feel like Trina. When we go grocery shopping she stays in the car and I go with my parents." Tori said.

"I would think Trina would stay home." Beck shrugged. He leaned in toward her and in a low voice said, "We could finish what we doing when the paparazzi found us. I don't like leaving things half-done."

"Me neither." Tori managed to breathe out before he captured her lips with his.

* * *

"Trina and I found our dresses for the premiere on Monday." Cat said cheerfully as they ate their dinner. "What did you all do?"

"I bought some scissors and then had a wonderful time cutting up a trashcan with them. Oh and I a very good time with my boyfriend." Jade said winking at Andre.

"What kind of good time?" Rex asked.

"The kind that is none of your business." Jade snapped.

"Gank." Rex said.

Jade took the bottle of mustard and squirted it all over Rex. "Next time I'm taking my scissors to you."

"So what did everybody else do?" Tori asked.

"I bought a new trashcan." Robbie said as he wiped the mustard off of Rex.

"Had a date with my girlfriend and made some beautiful music." Andre said. "What did you two do?"

"We went to a baseball game." Tori answered. "And got harassed by the paparazzi."

"Again." Beck added.

They talked and laughed for hours. They made s'mores and laughed when Jade stuck a particularly gooey marshmallow onto Rex's face. Their game of charades earned them a yelling at from the neighbors who in turn got an earful from Jade. Shortly after the yelling stopped they all agreed that it was time to go home. Beck drove Tori home and walked her to the door. She was about to take his sweatshirt off but he stopped her.

"You can give it back to me later." He said.

"I have quite a collection of your clothes now." Tori said dropping her hands.

"That's okay with me." Beck said bending down to kiss her. When he pulled away he said, "I like seeing you wear them."

"I like wearing them." Tori smiled.

"Goodnight Tori."

"Night Beck." She said kissing him one more time before walking into her house.

**Please review. (:**


	16. Chapter 16

******Yay! School's over and I am back at home so now I can write and write and write until September. I am sorry for keeping you guys waiting and for the relative shortness of this chapter. **

******I don't own Victorious.**

**In His Shadow**

**Chapter 16-Hiring a New Team**

**Tyler: **Dude that pic of u and your lovely lady. U guys look like u want to eat each others faces off ;)

**Beck: **What picture?

**Tyler: **The one at yesterday's baseball game.

**Beck: **Ugh has Tania seen it?

**Tyler: **Most likely. Y are u letting her control ur personal life?

**Beck: **U won't understand but whatever I'm done with her.

**Tyler: **Good job man. I have to tell you I'm a huge Bori fan.

**Beck: **What's Bori?

**Tyler: **Ur name and Tori's meshed together. Like it?

**Beck: **:| like those celebrity couples

**Tyler: **Yeah there were different ones but I liked that one the best.

**Beck: **If u had a girlfriend I'd come up with a cute name for u guys.

**Tyler: **If I had a girlfriend u wouldn't know about her ;)

**Beck: **So the great Tyler Perry has a girlfriend the press doesn't know about?

**Tyler: **Do I? ;)

Beck's phone rang, he groaned at the picture that was displayed on the screen. He thought about not answering but decided that ignoring his publicist wasn't really the best idea. Reluctantly he hit 'answer' and prepared himself for a not so pleasant conversation with his ganky publicist.

"Hello."

"Beck we talked about you keeping your relationship out of the media, this normal girl that you're dating won't help your image." Tania said sternly.

"Tania I'm going to date Tori because she's the only person I want to date and there is really nothing you can do about it. I am not going to lose her because of something that I really could live without, I could live without an image I have been for the past sixteen years but I can't live without her." Beck said hanging up the phone before she could say anything back. He ran his hand through his hair and sighed, "She is so going to drop me as her client."

At that point he could really careless about Tania or any of the people who managed his career. If it were up to him he'd have them all fired and he'd hire people whom he could truly trust, at that point he figured his mother or Sikowitz could do a better job managing his career. A smile grazed his lips as an idea formed in his head, an idea that he was sure he would not regret. He looked at the clock and saw that school was almost over and while Tori was going to head over to Cat's to get ready for that premiere it didn't mean he couldn't just drop by to say hello.

* * *

Andre draped his arms around Jade's shoulders and kissed her cheek before greeting the rest of his friends. Jade took her scissors out of her bag and made a face, they were bent. "I let Sinjin use my new scissors, the ones I bought this past weekend and used to cut up Robbie's trashcan, and the little noob bent them."

"Did they loose their sizz?" Andre asked softly.

"Yes can't you see." Jade said as she angrily waved them in front of his face. "They lost their sizz!"

"Babe don't worry I'll get you a new pair of scissors." Andre said reassuringly while the others in the group just stared at one another with their eyebrows arched. "How does that sound?"

"That sounds good, thanks." Jade said smiling at Andre. "Sinjin better watch out, he's in dire need of a haircut and when I get my new scissors I'll see to it that he gets a free one."

Just by the way Jade and Andre were staring into each others eyes Tori could see that they genuinely cared for one another, she'd go as far as to say that the two loved each other. She tore her eyes away from the couple and looked around, there wasn't a table in the Asphalt Cafe that didn't have a couple sitting at it. She grimaced at the sight of a couple making out like they were the only two people in the world...it was really disturbing. She turned around and wrinkled her nose at the sight of Andre and Jade doing the same thing as the other couple.

"I think I may have lost my appetite." Tori said picking up her sandwich and getting up from the table. "I'll catch you guys later, make sure they don't swallow each other."

Tori walked back into the school not sure why it bothered her so much to see her two friends so wrapped up in each other when she was sure she and Beck looked that way when they were together. She really didn't like intense PDA but seeing everybody around her acting in the typical couple fashion made her sad and slightly disturbed her.

"Tori?" She jumped at the sound of Jack's voice.

"Jack you scared me." Tori said.

"Sorry, that wasn't my intention." He said falling into step beside her. "So what's on your mind?"

"What makes you think I have something on my mind?" Tori asked sitting down on the stairs.

"Its written all over your face Tor," Jack said sitting down beside her. He linked his hands behind his head and looked up at the ceiling. "You're like an open book to me Miss Vega, I've never have to try to read you I just can."

"I feel left out." Tori sighed. Jack arched his eyebrow at her. "I'm not complaining or anything because my boyfriend is the most amazing person in the world and I really really like him but seeing all of the couples walk down the halls holding hands or giving each other pecks on the cheek before class just makes me feel left out. I really want to hold hands with my boyfriend and receive pecks on the cheek before class."

"You want to be a normal couple with your movie star boyfriend." Jack said reaching into his backpack and pulling out his grey Pearpad. She watched him tap away and then took the Pearpad when he handed it to her. She was looking at a magazine article about Beck and the picture was the one of the two of them at the baseball stadium parking lot. "I take it you guys get that a lot."

"We only just started going out in public and I love him for going against his publicist's instructions just for me." Tori said reading over the article. " 'Hollywood's new bad boy has a secret girlfriend, that he's obviously crazy about. Beck Oliver's answer is always the same when he's asked if there is someone special in his life, every person is special to him. This mystery girl with amazing cheekbones is obviously a little bit more special than the rest. Is Hollywood's bad boy playing this doe-eyed mystery girl or is he playing his _Paired _co-star Isabelle McLean, whom he's been spotted with on various different locations.' These people just want their story...right?"

"Yeah." Jack agreed taking his PearPad from Tori. "Didn't this happen to you, this manipulation of who you are to establish an image?"

"It did, why does a person have to have an image? Why can't people just like them for who they are?" Tori sighed. "People are amazing just the way they are and the world should see that."

"I don't think that Beck will let his life get manipulated because he loves you Tori, this picture says it all." Jack said with a small smile.

"He hasn't told me that he loves me."

"He will."

"How are you so sure?"

"I just am."

"You're a great guy Jack, whatever girl you marry is going to be a lucky one." Tori smiled.

* * *

Beck covered Tori's eyes with his hands and asked her to guess who it was. To humor him she guessed Robbie and he told her that she wasn't even close. She giggled and twisted around in his arms.

"What are you doing here?" She asked after he kissed her by her locker just like she had wanted him to do.

"I need to talk to Sikowitz and I really wanted to see you before tonight." He said kissing her forehead.

"What are you going to talk to Sikowitz about?" Tori asked as they walked hand in hand down the hall.

"I want to ask if he'd like to take up a second job." Beck said winking down at her as they reached their favorite teacher's classroom. "Well this is me. I'll see you tonight."

* * *

"I really don't have anything lined up except for the two sequels, I'm actually planning on returning to school and I'm currently in the process of changing my team of people. It really wasn't working out with the people I was working with and I really wanted to do this with people who really care about me as a person and don't see me as a person they can manipulate." Beck told the reporter.

"Who are you here with Beck?" Another reporter asked.

"I'm here with my best friends." Beck said, he would have told the world at that moment that Tori was his girlfriend but he was planning on doing it on the Ellen Show in a couple of days, Tori loved that show.

"What are you most excited about?"

"For everybody to see the movie." Beck answered.

**Please review and thank you all (:**


	17. Chapter 17

******So this chapter is relatively short but I really like how it turned out. I hope you guys like it too. This chapter starts off directly after the last one. **

******I don't own Victorious or anything else mentioned in this story except for the plot.**

**In His Shadow**

**Chapter 17-Sushi Talk and Late Night Texts**

**Please review and thank you all (:**

After talking to the reporters, posing for pictures, and signing autographs they proceeded into the theater to watch the premiere of the movie. Beck put his arm around Tori's shoulders and she took his hand in hers. She turned to look at her friends, they had all been starstruck when they arrived onto the red carpet and now in the dark confines of the theater Tori saw that they were excited for the movie. To her right Andre kissed Jade's temple before leaning across her to talk to Robbie.

"So how was your first red carpet premiere?" Tyler asked Beck from beside him. "Was it everything you imagined it would be and so much more?"

"It was quite an experience." Beck answered.

"What about you Tor?" Tyler asked. Meeting Tyler Perry in person had gone like it would have for anyone who was meeting their celebrity crush, tons of screaming and pictures, and Tori was still starstruck. Having him talk to her like she were one of his friends was like something out of a dream. "Did those reporters attack you with tons of questions and did those fangirls shoot daggers at you?"

"The questions never stopped and yeah those girls were practically killing me with their eyes." Tori answered with a laugh. "I guess it wasn't as overwhelming as it was when I performed for the PMAs."

"Oh Tori I have a something to ask you." Tyler said as the screen lit up telling them all that the movie was about to start. "I suppose I can call you later."

"Uh okay." Tori said looking at Beck for any indication that he knew what Tyler wanted to ask her but he looked as confused as she did and merely shrugged.

* * *

"That was seriously a good movie." Andre said as they sat around the table waiting for their sushi.

"Yes I agree, superb acting by the entire cast and quite true to the book." Sikowitz said. "You were very believable Beck."

"Well I have to thank the man who taught me everything I know about acting." Beck said raising his glass to his crazy teacher. "To Sikowitz and his unorthodox methods of teaching."

"Here, here." The others said raising their glasses and clinking them together.

"So Beck when are you going to tell the world that you're dating Tori?" Jade asked and Beck could tell by her tone that she wasn't asking out of genuine curiosity. "Are you ashamed that you're dating Tori because I was under the impression that you really liked her?"

"Jade, please don't start." Beck said slowly.

"I'm just curious, you have been dating for a little over a month and really can you call what you two have been doing dating?" Jade said taking a sip of her water. "If they're telling you to keep your relationship with Tori a secret then get some backbone and tell them to keep their noses in your professional chizz and not in your private chizz. If that doesn't work fire their asses."

They all stared at her like she had grown two heads, which in her opinion would be kind of cool. She shrugged and told them how they deserved a happy blissful romance. Their sushi arrived before they could make anymore comments about Beck and Tori's relationship. They ate while talking about the movie and how nice it was done and how when it came out it was definitely going to blow up the box office.

"So what's next for you Beck?" Trina asked.

"International premieres and various TV show appearances." Beck said.

"So you're leaving for a trip around the world." Andre clarified.

"Yeah" Beck sighed noticing how Tori had taken to pushing her sushi around on her plate with one of her chopsticks. To brighten her mood he decided to tell them all about what he had been planning to do. "I have nothing else lined up until next spring when we start filming the second movie and so I decided to go back to Hollywood Arts."

"Why so long in between the movies?" Robbie asked.

"Isabelle and Tyler both have other movies that's filming schedules won't let us film the second movie until then."

"Oh what movies?" Cat asked.

"Isabelle's going to be in the film adaptation of the book _Anew_ and Tyler's going to star in the reboot of that popular superhero franchise, I forgot which one it was I think its _The Fantastic Four_." Beck said.

"So we're going to have a real movie star walking our halls." Andre said punching Beck lightly on the shoulder.

"Nope, you're going to have regular old me back at school." Beck said noticing that Tori hadn't said anything in a while.

"So everything's going to be the way it was before, more or less." Jade said. She narrowed her eyes on Tori, "What are your thoughts on this Tori?"

"Its great but shouldn't you be trying to further your career?" Tori said even though she was beyond happy that Beck was going to go back to Hollywood Arts.

"I won't be sitting on my butt doing nothing I'll still be auditioning for movies and stuff, I'm not guaranteed any parts and sitting at my house is not really fun." Back said as he traced circles with his thumb on Tori's bare shoulder. "I've dropped my publicist, agent, and basically everybody who was managing my career."

"What?" Everybody except Sikowitz exclaimed.

"Well its more like I'm in the process of dropping them, they aren't really people who have my best interests and I think that in order to succeed in this business I need people who have my best interest in mind and who are focused on my career not my image. So I've decided to just hire a talent agent instead of a whole team of people." Beck said looking at Sikowitz.

"I've given it some thought and it would be my pleasure to run your career Beck, that's basically what I was doing when you were at school." Sikowitz said surprising them all.

"Him, he's your new agent?" Jade said pointing to Sikowitz with her chopsticks.

"As of ten seconds ago he is." Beck said with a smile.

* * *

Tori's phone vibrated, she twisted around in Beck's arms and picked it up from her bedside table. She almost squealed like a fangirl when she saw that it was Tyler but she refrained from doing so partly because Beck and her family were fast asleep and partly because she really wasn't up for screaming.

**Tyler Perry: **Hey I know its ridiculously late but r u up?

**Tori: **Yeah I'm up

**Tyler Perry:** Cool. I need to ask u something.

**Tori: **Ask away

**Tyler Perry: **What would u say if I told u that I got Ellen 2 let u perform on the show?

**Tori: **OMG! No FREAKING way! I am totally screaming right now! :D Are u serious?

**Tyler Perry: **Yeah its the show with us on it and its a surprise for Beck type thing.

**Tori: **NO WAY! Thank u so much!

**Tyler Perry: **I take it ur doing the show.

**Tori: **YES!

**Tyler Perry: **Alright. Don't tell Beck and I'll text u the deets in the morning...well later in the morning :)

**Tori: **Okay :{)

**Tyler Perry: **Haha ur face has a mustache...cute

**Tori: **Thanks

Tori placed her phone back on the bedside table and found that she was too excited to go to sleep. She had been excited when Beck told her that she was going to go watch the Ellen Show and now that Tyler ad told her that she was going to perform on the show she was beyond excited. She pinched herself hard to make sure she wasn't dreaming and when it hurt she grabbed her pillow and placed it over her mouth to muffle her excited squeal. She had the perfect song to perform for the show too.

"Tori go to sleep." Beck mumbled. "Sleep is our friend."

"Sorry did I wake you?" Tori said putting her pillow back.

"Yeah, did you have another nightmare?" Beck asked wrapping his arms around her.

"No, more like the most wonderful dream." Tori said snuggling closer to him.

**So what did you guys think? Please review and tell me. (:**


	18. Chapter 18

******I don't own Victorious or anything else mentioned in this story except for the plot.**

**In His Shadow**

**Chapter 18-Blissfull Morning Gone Bad and a Televised Confession**

"So this is where you went." Tori said as she walked into the kitchen where Beck was making breakfast. "You didn't have to make us all breakfast especially since Trina won't be up for hours, something about needing at least ten hours of beauty rest on days we don't go to school."

"Your sister is so..."

"Weird?" Tori asked. Beck nodded and turned to flip the bacon over. "I know, its kind of hard to miss when you live with her. So did my parents head off to work?"

"Yeah." Beck answered taking the bacon out of the pan and putting on a plate. He held it out to Tori and asked, "Will you put this on the table Sweetheart?"

"Yes dear." Tori said taking the plate and putting it on the table. She walked over to the refrigerator and grabbed the orange juice. "So since I'm not going to school today and you're free today how do you want to spend the day?"

"Lying on the couch and watching mindless TV with my favorite person in the entire world." Beck answered as he cracked the eggs into the pan.

Tori smiled she couldn't really think of a better way to spend the day then lounging around the house with Beck. He placed her plate of eggs and a hash brown in front of her before taking the seat in front of her. He asked her why she had been so excited earlier and she answered that she was excited to perform her new song next week. It wasn't exactly a lie but it wasn't the entire truth and she could tell that Beck didn't really believe her. They finished their breakfast and as they were washing the dishes Tori heard her phone ring, she had set it on max volume so she wouldn't miss it when Tyler called. She ran up to her room and was met by a very unpleasant looking Trina trying to turn off her phone.

"Give me the phone Trina, its an important call." Tori said reaching for her phone.

"Why is Tyler Perry calling you so early in the morning, why is he calling you period?" Trina asked groggily as she handed Tori her phone.

"Trina its almost noon and he has somethings he wants to talk to me about." Tori answered.

"Does Beck know that your celebrity crush Tyler Perry is calling you? I think if he did he wouldn't be too happy about it, his jealous side has come out now that you two are dating." Trina yawned starting for her room. "Oh well not my problem plus if you two break up I have a chance with him."

"We're not going to break up." Tori called after her. She answered the phone when Trina's door slammed shut. "Hey."

"Good afternoon Miss Vega." Tyler said in a business-like tone. "I have the details that I didn't give you earlier when I was like half asleep."

"Oh give them to me." Tori said excitedly.

"Someone's excited." Tyler laughed. "Alright so apparently next week we're all going to be on the show on different days and you're performing on the day Beck guest stars on the show. Ellen wants to surprise him with a performance from his high school friends and you have to meet with Ellen before the show so you can rehearse and talk about what's going to happen on the show."

"Oh my gosh this is really happening." Tori said pinching herself again.

"Yeah it is." Tyler said. "You just have to come up with an excuse as to why you won't be able to go to the show since Beck know's nothing of this."

"Okay I'll come up with something." Tori said looking over her shoulder to make sure Beck wasn't standing in the doorway. "Thank you so much for this."

"Hey don't mention it." Tyler said and Tori could tell he was smiling. "Ellen will call you sometime during the week."

"Ah!" Tori squealed.

* * *

Tori slowly slid down the door to the floor, she had no idea how their do-nothing day had gone from blissfully perfect to realistically horrible. She pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them as she started to cry. Outside Beck placed a hand on the door, he could hear Tori crying and the sound of her crying was breaking him on the inside. He sighed and cursed himself for letting the day get ruined. One minute Tori was lying on top of his chest laughing at a joke that one of the characters on the show said and the next she was telling him to leave.

"Tori please you have to hear me out." Beck pleaded.

"Go Beck, go home and then go on your trip around the world!" Tori cried. "I don't want to talk to you right now."

"I don't want to leave with our relationship the way it is." Beck said putting his forehead to the door. "Tori please, it was nothing it meant nothing."

"Beck go home." Tori said.

"Tori it was acting nothing more than that." Beck groaned.

"Just go." Tori said through her sobs.

Tori picked herself up off of the floor and walked up to her room before Beck could utter another word. She threw herself onto her bed and cried into her pillow that smelled like Beck. They were both a bit possessive of each other and they both had a jealous side, that's what had led to their first big disagreement as a couple. She supposed she lacked confidence in the success of her relationship with Beck when he was now a part of a world that had beautiful and talented women that would most likely find him attractive...she lacked confidence in herself. How could she really compare with actresses and models who were ten times more beautiful than she was. She had pushed down her feelings about herself but the moment she saw the pictures of Beck and Isabelle kissing those feelings began to resurface. The rational part of her knew Beck liked her but the self-consious part of her worried that the moment he started to embrace his new found fame he'd leave her and move onto ones of those models and actresses.

She knew that the program they were watching was all gossip but there was something about seeing the boy she loved kissing another girl that really bugged her. He told her that it was all an act and that she shouldn't get worked up about it since he didn't get worked up about her kissing Jack in the play. She told him that the kisses she and Jack shared had all been acting, they had been portraying different characters as oppose to the multiple kisses that Beck and Isabelle had shared. After that they had started tearing at each other until Tori told him to leave.

"That sounded intense, are you okay Tori?" Trina asked slowly stepping into the room.

"I don't know." Tori mumbled.

"Don't cry about it, we all knew it wouldn't last between you guys." Trina said and Tori glared at her.

"Here I was thinking you were trying to comfort me."

"I am, I'm telling you not to be sad over something that was doomed from the start. So do you think he'll go for me now?"

"We didn't break up, we just had a heated argument." Tori said.

"Tori its okay if you're ashamed of your break up." Trina said sitting down on the edge of her bed.

"We didn't break up we had a fight." Tori practically yelled. "Get out of my room!"

* * *

He was still going to tell the world that he was in love with Victoria Vega, he was going to convince her that he wasn't going to ever love anyone other than her. Her text message telling him that she wasn't going to be able to make the show cut him deeper than he thought it possibly could. He didn't care that she was going to be a no show he was going to proclaim his love with or without her.

"With some help of the kids at Hollywood Arts High School I managed to get some pictures and videos of you Beck." Ellen said snapping him out of his thoughts. The first picture on the screen would be one of him and Tori, the one where she's hugging him after their first almost kiss. "From what I understand of your school's website this was in one of your galleries as in you took this picture and captioned it."

"That's correct." Beck said and even to himself his voice sounded hollow.

"So according to this picture you have amazing her and this girl Tori is kind of cute." Ellen said showing the caption. "You do have insanely amazing hair, how do you get your hair to that level of amazingness?"

"Well you know quality shampoo and conditioner." Beck said with a laugh glad that she hadn't mentioned Tori. The next picture was the one of him and Tori at the baseball game not to long ago. "Are we still focusing on my hair?"

"Yes, how is it that it is too thick for a baseball hat?"

"I don't know maybe because its so insane." Beck shrugged.

She showed more pictures and videos, Beck came to the realization that a lot of his pictures had Tori in them both as friends and as a couple. They talked about his days at Hollywood Arts and how it was like filming a movie. Then they talked about the movie and how his life had changed since then.

"Well now you can't go out in public unless you want to get attacked by a million screaming teenage girls."

"Yeah but the bright side is that I've completely gotten caught up on my shows." Beck laughed.

"By shows you mean this one."

"Of course it's all I watch on TV." Beck said.

"Well I have a surprise for you Beck. I visited Hollywood Arts and met with some of your friends, I saw how talented they were and I've brought some of that talent here for today's show. So performing their new song _LA Baby _please help me in welcoming Tori Vega and Andre Harris."

Beck turned around, his eyes immediately locked onto his girlfriend. Tori gave him a small smile and he smiled back noticing what she was wearing, a pair of black shorts, a light grey tank-top, and his favorite red plaid button down. He turned around and asked Ellen if he could say something before they started their performance.

"I lied to you when I told you that I wasn't afraid of anything. I'm afraid of one thing and one thing only and that's losing the girl I love and if I go on like this I'm pretty sure that I will lose her." Beck said standing up and walking over to where Tori stood. "There's something I want the whole world to know, I'm in love with Victoria Vega."

**Cliffhanger action right there haha. Don't hate me for the "fight" I put Beck and Tori through I had to make it somewhat more emotional...don't know if I succeeded though. Next chapter we'll get to see Tori's reaction to his confession and we'll get the song she and Andre had been working on since forever ago. **

**Please review. Thank you for all your comments and all the favorites and alerts. Please Stick Around.**


	19. Chapter 19

******I don't own Victorious or anything else mentioned in this story except for the plot.**

**In His Shadow**

**Chapter 19- LA Baby**

The world stopped and everybody around them disappeared, it was just her and Beck. He smiled at her in that same shy way that he had done when he told her that she was awesome, the same shy way that she found adorable. Tori dropped her hand from the microphone and took a step toward Beck before she knew it she had closed the distance between them. She looked up into his warm brown eyes and saw the promise to love her and the apology regarding his kisses with Isabelle.

If he was breaking all of the unspoken rules of Hollywood then who was she to follow them, she wasn't anybody in Hollywood so she didn't have to care about publicists and fangirls. Slowly she wound her arms around his neck and whispered six words, "I love you too Beckett Oliver."

In what felt like a second he had his arms around her waist and lips pressed against hers. It had been over a week since their last kiss and to feel his soft warm lips against hers again was heavenly. It was wonderful. It was full of love and passion. It was being televised. It was ruined by the 'aws' of the audience. Slowly the world returned to them or they returned to the world, Tori wasn't really sure which it was but she was leaning towards the latter. Ellen said a few words that Tori didn't hear as she was too busy staring into her boyfriend's eyes. He smiled down at her and chuckled knowing that she hadn't heard a word Andre or Ellen had said.

"You should go preform your song." He said quietly. He pressed his lips to her forehead and said, "Tori its you and only you, forever and always."

"Forever and always." Tori repeated. As Beck reluctantly let her go, she winked at him and said, "This one's for you Lover Boy."

_L.A, L.A, BABY  
(He's a)  
L.A, L.A, BABY  
(You're my)  
L.A, L.A, BABY  
(He's a)  
L.A, L.A, BABY_

_Driving Down the Highway with the_  
_California breeze in my hair_  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!_

_I know your location Baby,_  
_That's my destination, see you there_  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!_

_Here we go!_  
_So now let's go!_  
_You gotta, go! go!_  
_Bring it on!_

_The two of us tonight_  
_We can make it last forever_  
_We're in the neon lights_  
_It's just you and me together_  
_Hollywood is the time_  
_The stars are shining_  
_For you and me tonight in this city_  
_Where Dreams Are Made of,_  
_Where Dreams Are Made of,_

Tori and Andre really were working on getting the crowd involved and up out of their seats and it was working, the crowd had started to dance and jump around. Tori would glance and point at Beck when she sang and Beck got the feeling that she had written the song about them. As he and Ellen danced off to the side he couldn't help but remember Tori's performance at the PMAs and every performance she's done at school, she was amazing and he didn't understand why she didn't get offers after the PMAs.

_Dinner and a movie_  
_One on one the night is ours_  
_I'm on my way_  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!_  
_We can do whatever_  
_You can pick a place_  
_And tell me what to say!_  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!_

_Here we go!_  
_So now let's go!_  
_You gotta, go! go!_  
_Bring it on!_

_The two of us tonight_  
_We can make it last forever_  
_We're in the neon lights_  
_It's just you and me together_  
_Hollywood is the time_  
_The stars are shining_  
_For you and me tonight in this city_  
_Where dreams are made of, where dream are made of_

Tori saw her friends dancing and singing along to the song in the audience, she saw the audience dancing and jumping. She was so happy that their song had been a hit, they had worked on it for weeks coming up with the correct lyrics and the correct music to go with it. In a sense it was their baby and for everyone to like it as much as they did it filled Tori with so much happiness, if she were anymore happy she'd burst. She looked over at Beck and felt her heart race in a way that didn't have to do with the thrill of performing. There was no more doubts about their relationship in her mind, he loved her and she loved him.

_L.A, L.A, BABY  
(He's a)  
L.A, L.A, BABY  
(You're my)  
L.A, L.A, BABY  
(He's a)  
L.A, L.A,_

_It's the two of us tonight_  
_We can make it last forever_  
_We're in the neon lights_  
_It's just you and me together_  
_Hollywood is the time_  
_The stars are shining_  
_For you and me tonight in this city_

_Where Dreams Are Made of, yeah_  
_(oh, oh, oh)_  
_Where Dreams Are Made of, yeah_  
_(oh, oh, oh)_  
_Where Dreams Are Made of, Come on_  
_Where Dreams Are Made of..._

The audience cheered and Tori went over to Andre and hugged him before Ellen and Beck joined the two of them. Beck absentmindedly took Tori's hand in his, it was such a natural gesture and it made Tori smile widely.

"_Paired _opens this Friday in theaters across America and you're all going to get to go see it." Ellen told the audience who for their part went crazy. "Join us tomorrow for a chat with the film's female lead Miss Isabelle McLean."

* * *

Tori lazily drew circles on Beck's bare chest, they had spent the rest of the day hanging out with their friends and were now enjoying some alone time in Beck's RV. Beck ran his hands through her hair tugging playfully at the ends. She stopped drawing circles with her fingers and let her fingers wander down his well-toned chest. She was driving him crazy with the way that her fingers were gliding across his bare skin, she had no idea what her touch was doing to him. She stopped her assault on his chest and looked up at him a wicked smile on her pretty face, her lips crashed against his and her hands moved away from his chest to his his face. He let her be in control, it was hot and she wouldn't have it for long. She had tortured him with her exploration of his bare skin and he was going to do the same, he slipped his hand under her tank top and smirked when she gasped as his fingers touched her bare skin.

"Making up with you is heavenly but no more fights." She said breathlessly.

"Never." Beck said flipping her over so he was on top of her. In between kisses he said, "I. Love. You."

It had been nice hearing him say it for the first time but to her it seemed like he had said it for the world and here in his room he was saying it to her and only to her.

"I love you too." She said in one breath.

They continued battling each other for dominance until his mother came knocking telling them that dinner was ready. They laughed at their disheveled states and decided to fix themselves up so that his parents didn't get the wrong idea. Tori would be beyond embarrassed if his father suggested that they had taken their relationship to the next level which they hadn't. She wasn't sure when they'd take their relationship to that level but she knew she wasn't ready for that and she was content right now.

**So there it was I hope you liked it. The song used was _LA Baby(Where Dreams are Made Of) _by the Jonas Brothers, I thought it kind of fit the whole idea of this story. Haha so I guess that's the end of this authors note thingy don't forget to drop a review and you know give some feedback (:**


End file.
